Voices of Fallen Leaves
by hemery
Summary: post s2. what happens when your world seems to be falling apart? i promise you a good story! so r&r, please? i know it took awhile, but...CHAP 16 is up... :D
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

This is my second One Tree Hill story, however- the other story wasn't exactly a hit. So….. it's not that I've given up on that one. It's just that, I'm starting a new one. Which is…… this. Yep. It's based on an after Season 2 setting, where Brooke is back from California, Nathan comes back from High Flyers, and well…..then all the drama settles. Yeah….. and in case you're wondering, no…. I have yet to watch a single episode of Season 3 of One Tree Hill, mostly because I'm an Asian and live in Asia….. so there. Obviously, I am UPSET about Sophia and Chad's break-up/separation, then again, who am I to judge them, right? Pairs are undecided. And just incase you wanted to know, I will be focusing on everyone. Anyway, please read and review people…..

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own One Tree Hill. As much as I want to.**

**Chapter 1: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

Trailing her way home from California- well, apparently, it wasn't her _real _home. Just a temporary one. A place where she could stay in, so she wouldn't have to leave Tree Hill, Peyton, her friends……. _Lucas_…….or anyone she would give a damn about, for that matter.

'_Pull yourself together, Brooke Davis…….'_ She thought, gulping, as she tugged lightly on her shirt.

_Flashback…….._

"_I love you, Brooke..." Lucas said, sitting on her-his- bed after their short kiss._

"_Excuse me?" Brooke replied, shock etched on her expressions._

"_I know I screwed up with Peyton, Brooke…. And I'm really sorry," he sighed lightly, turning to look at her._

_End Flashback….._

She paused, as she stopped in front of her…. well maybe their house, taking a deep breath, as she cautiously put her things in front of the white (?A little help?) door, slowly turning the door knob and pulling open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He got off the bus, picking up his luggage and making his way past the groups of people, looking out for his mother's car. She said she'd be there when he was back.

"Nathan!" He turned, smiling, when he saw his mother waving to him, smiling widely.

really, smiles are contagious.

"Mom," He replied, walking towards her and hugging her tightly, remembering how much he'd missed her.

"How was it, honey?" She smiled lightly, the both of them walked to her car.

"Good. How was your summer?" he paused. "You know, with Dad in the hospital and all that. And speaking of which, how is Dad? Still alive?"

"My summer was good- and yes, Dan's still alive. The doctors say he should be up soon, maybe." Deb shrugged, pulling open the boot and helping Nathan put his stuff in.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, soon shrugging it off and stepping into Deb's car.

"Haley…." Nathan blurted out. "Is she still in Tree Hill?"

"Yes, Nathan. She is. I think you should talk to her, Nathan. Get things clear." Deb answered, glancing ever so slightly at Nathan.

"I will," Nathan mumbled, nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody was there. Everything was the same; other than the fact that her-_his-_room was much cleaner. Brooke sighed a sigh of relief as she picked her things up and carefully placed them beside her bed- she'd tidy up later.

Smiling to herself, she stood up straight, checking her image in the mirror.

She calmed herself down, taking deep, slow breaths, as she slowly walked out of the room, smiling to herself.

'_Peyton's gonna be so surprised……' _Brooke thought, adding a spring to her steps, walking to Peyton's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan slammed his mother's car door forcefully, walking tiredly towards the boot, lifting it up with ease.

"Be careful with the car next time," Deb frowned, helping Nathan with his stuff. "You might just break it."

"Got it, Mom." Nathan sighed, carefully closing the boot.

"That's better," Deb smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Welcome home, honey."

"It's nice to be home," Nathan turned to face Deb, a small smile drawn on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed, stepping into Peyton's room- apparently, undetected.

Peyton practically jumped out of her pants. She tuned abruptly, and couldn't help but smile when she saw Brooke.

"Well hello, B. Davis," Peyton grinned, hugging her tightly. "I missed you,"

"Spare me the drama, Sawyer." Brooke scoffed, playfully hitting her on the arm.

"Ha. How was California?" Peyton asked, sitting on a chair.

"Nothing much. You'd think it'd be way cool, but trust me. It isn't. Unless you're talking about the shopping. Now _that's _something." Brooke smiled, making herself comfortable. "How was Tree Hill without me?" Brooke paused. "I bet it wasn't so great."

"That's where you're wrong, Brooke. Apparently, after you left, Haley came back. Nathan left for High Flyers, the 2 Scott brothers are at each other's throats, Dan's office was put on fire just before Nathan left, by some crazy maniac, but, is still alive. Jake has yet to give me a call, and there's this psycho lady that keeps telling me that I'm her daughter." Peyton stopped, checking to see if she'd forgotten anything. "Oh, and um….. Lucas….. he told me that he wants you- not me- you, Brooke. He loves you,"

"Ok, that's a lot." Brooke smiled, carefully avoiding the subject of Lucas.

"It sure is," Peyton nodded in agreement, noting that Brooke had just avoided the subject of Lucas. "How long have you been in Tree Hill anyway?"

"About…… half an hour? An hour maybe?" Brooke shrugged. "You, my friend, got the honor of being the first to know I'm back."

"Well," Peyton paused, putting a hand on her chest to give a dramatic feel. "I'm honored."

"You should be," Brooke laughed, standing up.

"Where you going?" Brooke smiled, walking to the door and turning, facing Peyton. "I got a lot of catching up to do, see you."

"Same to you," Peyton replied, but Brooke was long gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan dug his hands into his jeans pockets, turning to face the setting sun, young teenagers slowly left the beach, filing out one by one.

"Nathan," Nathan looked up, frowning slightly when he saw _her._

"What do you want?" He asked, walking further up front.

"I want you Nathan, nothing more." Haley answered, following him.

"Hah," he laughed at her statement, turning sharply. "You're way too late, Haley. This whole relationship ended the moment you left Tree Hill, and rejected me asking you to come back. We can never get together again."

"But….. Nathan, I love you." Tears welled in her eyes, fighting their way out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Too bad, Haley. Because I don't." Nathan continued walking straight, not taking a look at the now crying Haley James.

"Nathan, don't say that." She pleaded, the light sounds of the sinking of their feet sinking into the soft sand made their way through the atmosphere.

"It's over, Haley. We're going to be getting an annulment." Nathan finished, walking away while slow sobs escaped Haley's mouth, she slowly fell to the ground, crying inconsolably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas swore that he'd heard the clicking of a door in the sound. Only moments later had he decided to go check on it after failed attempts to convince himself that it was just his imagination. Putting down his book, he dragged his feet through the house, finding himself stopping at his old room –currently being used by _her_.

He turned the doorknob, pushing open the door and quickly scanning the room, noticing the unfamiliar sight of luggage beside the bed.

"She's back," Lucas mumbled, bolting out the house and rushing to Peyton's house, hoping that she was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Brooke smiled at the tall teen sitting on the beach.

"Brooke," Nathan turned. "Nice to see you."

"I'm a sight for sore eyes, aren't I?" Brooke laughed, sitting beside him.

"Peyton told me that Haley came back," Brooke stopped herself, checking Nathan's expression, which was pretty much emotionless. Or at least not hurt. "So…. You two got back? I mean…… you're Nathan and Haley."

"Not anymore. We're getting an annulment. It's over." Nathan turned to face Brooke.

"Ooooooh…….. I'm sorry." Brooke sighed, shaking her head.

"Naw. It's ok. You should feel sorry for the priest. It's me he's dealing with." Nathan laughed, running a hand through his hair, his blue eyes shining.

"Hah," Brooke laughed, putting a hand on Nathan's back. "I feel sorry for him."

Nathan stood up, holding out a hand. "How 'bout dinner?"

"I'd be delighted," Brooke smiled, taking his hand and standing up, dusting her jeans. "You are paying, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan turned, putting a hand on her shoulder and walking to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not here, Luke." Peyton put down her sketch book and faced Lucas, who stood panting in front of her, beads of sweat trickled down his brow.

"What do you mean by, 'Not here'?" Lucas was bewildered.

"I mean, she's not here." Peyton sighed, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. "I'll tell you if she drops by."

"Thanks." Lucas was about to leave, when he turned. "Any idea where she might be?"

Peyton put a thoughtful look on, trying to remember the previous events. "She said she had some catching up to do. She's probably out somewhere with Bevin or Teresa."

"Thanks." Lucas nodded, walking out of Peyton's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You just had to pick a burger joint didn't you!" Brooke pouted, hitting Nathan on the arm. "I probably gained a few pounds after that, no thanks to you…."

"Whatever." Nathan smirked, angering Brooke even more.

"God…. You better find a way to make it up to me," Brooke frowned, forcefully pulling him to the car.

"Ok, ok….. calm down. It's not the end of the world or anything," Nathan sighed, earning a playful smack on the arm from Brooke.

Stepping into the car, Brooke shut the door, sitting on the door and folding her arms in anger.

"Lucas', right?" Nathan turned to Brooke, who nodded slightly.

Nodding, Nathan revved the engine, driving out of the car park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas plopped onto the sofa, laying his head back. "Still no sign of her….." Lucas mumbled to himself, covering his eyes with his arm in exhaustion.

"Maybe she'll come back….. soon," Lucas told himself, nodding slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the ride," Brooke smiled slightly- seemingly, she'd calmed down already.

"My pleasure," Nathan smirked, driving off.

Turning on her heel, Brooke walked up to the front door, deciding that she'd have to face Lucas eventually.

She opened the unlocked door, seeing Lucas sitting on the sofa, apparently worn out. Sighing in relief, she stepped in, but forgetting the fact that she was wearing high-heels, she let out a short gasp when she heard the loud thud. Almost immediately, Lucas awoke from his 'nap', locking eyes with her.

"Brooke," Lucas mumbled, not taking his eyes off of her.

**TBC……..**

**In the next chapter…..**

"_That was the hospital," Deb paused, gulping. "Dan's awake. They want us to be there now."_

……

"_I…..I can remember who put my office on fire," Dan blurted out, closing his eyes, almost as if trying to visualize the situation._


	2. Binding Secrets

How'd you find chapter 1? Cliffie? Aaw, I'm sorry, but it's one of the ways to keep you guys entertained. Oh, and I wanna thank all of you who reviewed! And to those who just read but don't review, all I can say is that, I hope you will review this chapter. Anyway, you're probably wishing that I'd stop rambling so that you can get to the story, right? Ok. I will stop…… But remember to R&R!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It's as simple as that.**

Chapter 2: Binding Secrets

_Previously on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves_

"_It's over, Haley. We're going to be getting an annulment." Nathan finished, walking away while slow sobs escaped Haley's mouth, she slowly fell to the ground, crying inconsolably._

……

_She opened the unlocked door, seeing Lucas sitting on the sofa, apparently worn out. Sighing in relief, she stepped in, but forgetting the fact that she was wearing high-heels, she let out a short gasp when she heard the loud thud. Almost immediately, Lucas awoke from his 'nap', locking eyes with her._

"_Brooke," Lucas mumbled, not taking his eyes off of her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," Brooke smiled lightly, slowly approaching him.

"I missed you…. So much," Lucas whispered into her ear, embracing her tightly. Brooke closed her eyes, hugging back, taking in his scent.

"So did I." Brooke smiled warmly, parting from the hug.

"Brooke, about what I said….." Lucas was cut off by Brooke before he could finish.

"I know," Brooke laughed lightly, looking at him in the eye. "You were joking, right?"

Lucas cringed his nose, shaking his head quickly. "No, I wasn't. Every word I said at that time was real, and still is. Brooke," Lucas sighed, taking her right hand in his. "I wanna start over with you."

She blinked, in false confusion. She knew she was wrong- but there was a small chance that she was right, right?

"What do you say, Brooke?" Lucas asked, hope filled his blue eyes.

"I……I," she hesitated, looking from left to right. This wasn't easy. "I'm not ready, Lucas…… I need to think about this," she sighed, watching as Lucas' smile was completely wiped off his face. "I'm sorry,"

She walked off, quickening her pace so as to avoid looking at Lucas- he was probably hurting right now.

"I'll wait for you," he called out, stopping her in her tracks. Brooke turned ever so slightly and nodded meekly, walking into her, I mean, his former room and collapsing on her bed, falling asleep within seconds- in her shoes and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud knocking broke the silence of her room. Brooke pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the noise. It didn't seem to work. She angrily pushed her pillow away, checking her digital clock. It wasn't even 7 yet! Sighing in defeat, she dragged her feet to the door, opening it, revealing Nathan Scott standing before her, raising an eyebrow and looking her up and down.

"A little early to be knocking, don't you think?" Brooke folded her arms, frowning.

"A little early be in jeans, don't you think?" Nathan retorted, wearing a smile.

"Haha," Brooke pouted. "Cut the chase. What do you want?"

"Remember? You said that I had to make it up to you for making you gain a couple of pounds, so…. Here I am." Nathan smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell you what. How 'bout you leave now and come back and hour later, while I get some sleep. Then, we can go." Brooke suggested, fluttering her eyebrows.

"No," Nathan replied, folding his arms.

"How 'bout I shut the door on you? Would that be ok?" Brooke added, leaving a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Then I'll just keep knocking till you come out." Nathan laughed at her expression. "I used this on Luke before,"

"Well, I'm not Luke, am I?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I can't do the same to you," Nathan paused, waiting for a response. She didn't say anything. "Go get changed. We're going jogging."

"Ugh…." Brooke groaned, opening the door for him to enter. "Wait here."

15 minutes later…….

There was Brooke. All dolled up in a light blue track suit, showing off part of her toned stomach. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, long bangs framed the sides of her face. She looked good to say the least- and Nathan couldn't deny it.

He gulped, smirking smartly.

"What?" Brooke seemed a little annoyed. Considering the fact that this teen sitting in front of her had woken her up at 6.15 a.m., it was unavoidable.

"Nothing," Nathan smiled, standing up. "Let's go." Nathan grabbed her hand roughly and pulled her out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan turned to look at Brooke, who was jogging with him. Sweat trickled from her brow, and she was visibly panting.

"What?" Brooke felt eyes on her, and she faced Nathan- still jogging-, who was indeed staring at her. "What're you looking at?"

"You," Nathan answered simply, smirking. "I'm looking at you."

"You're just soooo direct, aren't you." Brooke glared, noting that Nathan didn't seem intimidated.

Nathan shrugged, laughing lightly when Brooke frowned. They were definitely bonding, either as friends, or as something more.

"How was meeting Lucas?" Nathan blurted out-particularly out of the blue.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, showing she didn't get what he meant. She could be really dense at times.

Nathan sighed. "Peyton- she told me about Lucas' confession and how it went. So….. it must've been pretty weird when you met Lucas again, right? So how'd it go?"

"Nothing special. We just said 'hi', hugged, and I went to sleep….. not with him." Brooke paused, waiting for a reaction from Nathan, which was a slow one.

"Oh…." Nathan nodded slightly. "How 'bout breakfast?"

"Well, after half an hour- maybe more- of non-stop jogging, I was hoping you'd say that….." Brooke paused, remembering the earlier day's experience. "Nothing too fattening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas woke up, startled. He checked his clock by the side of the bed. It was 7.30. Lucas sighed, and flopped on the bed, hoping to get in a little more sleep on a no-school day. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Brooke. Nothing else. Defeated, he got out from bed, walking to the bathroom and getting dressed, and all. After which, he crept over to Brooke's room- he was almost certain that she was asleep. After knowing her for such a long time, if there was one thing that he knew about her, it would be that she wasn't exactly a morning person. Quietly, he pushed open the door and peeping in, gasping when he saw that she wasn't there. The bed was in a mess, her cupboard door swung open, bags left on the side of the table, but no Brooke. He was starting to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Karen's Café…" Brooke smiled widely. "Good choice, Nathan."

"Thank you, Brooke," Nathan returned the smiled, pushing the door open for her.

He stepped into the Café, and there she was- Haley James, staring right back at him, visibly, she seemed to be shaking.

"Hey, Tutorgirl! Nice to see you," Brooke laughed, patting Haley on the back and snapping her out of her trance.

"Nice to see you too," Haley smiled, walking to a customer and walking past Nathan.

"Nathan," Haley nodded. "Haley." Nathan nodded back, walking over to Brooke and sitting at the counter.

"Nathan, Brooke, hi." Deb smiled at the 2 teens. "What'll it be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas hurriedly walked to Karen's Café, thinking that she was there having breakfast or something. God knows she can't cook.

"Please let her be there," Lucas muttered, pushing open the door, seeing her with his brother- or so he thought- Nathan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Lucas." Deb greeted, putting Brooke and Nathan's orders in front of them. 'Hey Deb," Lucas smiled lightly, sitting next to Brooke.

"Hi Brooke," Lucas grinned, hoping for a positive reaction from her.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke smiled at him, trying to stop herself from running out of the café in fear.

Looking behind Brooke, Lucas nodded to Nathan, who quietly nodded back. At least they weren't punching each other in the gut, or at least not yet.

"So, Brooke. How come you're up already? As far as I know you, you aren't a morning person," Lucas started, hoping to start a conversation with Brooke.

"Well, Nathan just had to interrupt my sleep." Brooke scoffed, making Lucas laugh, and from there on, Lucas and Brooke were chatting happily, oblivious to the glares Nathan shot to Lucas.

Nathan silently at his food, feeling a tinge of jealousy somewhere within him. He didn't know why, but watching Lucas and Brooke made him jealous. He knew it wasn't because Lucas was ignoring him- God knew he'd ignore him. So, it must've been because of Brooke. But then again, they never did get it on….. other than occasional flirting, they never did get it on.

"I'm gonna go." Nathan mumbled, rolling his eyes when nobody noticed. Especially Brooke and Lucas.

"Bye Nathan, I'll see you at home." Deb smiled. Nathan waved his hand, signaling that he got the message. Passing by Haley, Nathan nodded lightly, saying a silent 'bye', and leaving the café quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deb returned home, tired. walking up the stairs, she smiled slightly when she saw Nathan sitting on the floor, staring intently at the TV screen as he skillfully played a basketball video game on his PS2.

"Nathan?" Deb's voice wasn't beyond a whisper. "Have you had your dinner?"

Turning quickly, Nathan could only smile when he saw his mom standing at the door. "Yeah." He quickly turned off the game station and switched off the television, walking to his mom. "Have you?"

Deb smiled and nodded. She was glad that Nathan cared for her.

Suddenly, a deafening ring broke their comfortable silence. "I'll get it." Deb said, disappearing into the hallway.

"Hello….? Yes, this is she…… What?... Are you sure?... Ok, ok….. we'll be down right away. Thank you." Deb hung up the phone and looked at Nathan, seemingly shaken.

"What's wrong Mom?" Nathan was genuinely worried at his mom's reaction.

"That was the hospital," Deb paused, gulping. "Dan's awake. They want us to be there now."

Nathan couldn't speak. All he could do was nod and grab his coat and Deb's. "Well then, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan put a hand on Deb's shoulder, smiling lightly. Deb returned the smile. They needed all the support they could get.

As they approached his ward, a nurse stopped them. "The doctor wants to do some checks first. After that, you can go in. For now, I suggest that you sit down," Deb frowned slightly, sighing inwardly. "Ok, thank you." The blonde nurse smiled curtly, walking away.

Sitting down on the hard chairs, Nathan clasped his hands together and closing his eyes. Opening his eyes, Nathan leant into the chair, biting his lip. Deb offered him a small smiled, but all Nathan could do was nod. He wasn't exactly in the mood to smile. And then, his day got worse. Walking towards them was Lucas, holding a Styrofoam cup in his right hand. "Lucas, what're you doing here?" Deb questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The hospital called me earlier," Lucas shrugged trying to keep his cool, though he was practically shivering inside. Deb nodded in understanding. He sat beside Deb, avoiding Nathan's icy cold glares. He was clearly aware of Nathan suspicions of him putting Dan's office on fire. Of course, he knew that they were just Nathan's insecurities. He wasn't going to let Nathan get him down.

Lucas stared at the ward's door, and almost immediately, a doctor stepped out. "Are you the Scotts?" The 3 stood up, and Lucas took a step back, feeling incredibly out of place. "You can visit Mr. Dan Scott now."

They nodded, stepping into the ward one by one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas stood at a corner as Deb sat waiting at Dan's bed. Letting him rest.

Suddenly, Dan opened his eyes, and Deb helped him sit up on the bed. Nathan and Lucas still kept quiet.

"I…..I can remember who put my office on fire," Dan blurted out, closing his eyes, almost as if trying to visualize the situation.

**TBC…….**

**In the next chapter…..**

_Peyton shifted uncomfortably in front of Elizabeth, who continued showing pictures of herself as an infant. "Now do you believe me?"_

……

_Haley looked up, thinking hard about something to say. "Nathan….. do you think we can be friends?"_


	3. Stuck in a Cardboard Box

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! Sorry about the long update. I've been busy at school. Anyway, another cliffie, huh? I know….. it's just…. Cliffies make it so much more fun, don't you agree? Ok…. Maybe I should stop with that. Ok, so…… how 'bout reviewing for this chapter too, ok? It'll REALLY make my day. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: In a few words, you will understand what I'm trying to say. I. Don't. Own. One. Tree. Hill.**

Chapter 3: Stuck in a Cardboard Box

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves_

"_That was the hospital," Deb paused, gulping. "Dan's awake. They want us to be there now."_

…

"_The hospital called me earlier," Lucas shrugged trying to keep his cool, though he was practically shivering inside._

……

"_I…..I can remember who put my office on fire," Dan blurted out, closing his eyes, almost as if trying to visualize the situation._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan raised an eyebrow and faced Lucas, who was looking at him too. He didn't seem in the least intimidated. Nathan frowned and faced Dan again, feeling something brewing inside of him.

"It….it…" Dan groaned, grabbing his head with his hands, unable to go on.

"It's ok," Deb carefully pulled his hands onto the sides of the bed. "Rest, then you can tell us when you're ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton heard a constant knocking on her door. Sighing, she put down her sketchbook and walked down the stairs, opening the door, revealing a rather worn out woman standing before her.

Peyton felt like slamming the door in her face. This woman, Ellie, had been stalking her for the whole of summer. "What do you want?"

Ellie sighed and looked hopefully at Peyton. "Just….. just, please let me in. I need to explain. I know that you don't believe me now, but after I explain….." Peyton was about to close the door, when the woman quickly grabbed the door, stopping her from closing it. "If you would just listen to me…… after that, then…… if you still don't believe me, then I'll leave you alone."

Peyton pondered on that thought for a moment, pulling the door open wider to let Ellie in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deb had been waiting patiently for Dan to wake up for an hour. Nathan and Lucas left the room occasionally to attend to their needs, and at times, Nathan would ask Deb to rest and let him take over, but every time she'd simply smile and shake her head.

Soon enough, Dan opened his eyes, to see Deb smiling down at him, while Nathan sat on a chair motionless, Lucas had moved a chair to a corner, and was staring out of a window.

"How you feeling?" Deb's voice was soft- the last time she had talked to him like that was a pretty long time ago.

As soon as Deb had said that, Lucas and Nathan all turned and faced Dan.

"Like I was saying before," Dan paused taking in a breath. "I remember who set my office on fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton shifted uncomfortably in front of Ellie, who continued showing pictures of herself as an infant. "Now do you believe me?"

"What does this prove?" Peyton asked. "You could've gotten these pictures anywhere."

"Fine." Ellie took in a breath. "You have a birthmark on your stomach, just below your belly button."

"How…..how did you-" She was cut off be Ellie who had continued talking.

"I had a little difficulty giving birth to you at the time."

"If you say that you're my mom….." Peyton clenched her fist, feeling her knuckles tighten. "….then why haven't I met you before?"

"That's a long story," Ellie sighed, looking rather distraught.

"I got all day." Peyton answered quickly.

"When I was pregnant with you, Peyton…..I was 18. I was lost….. and your father….. he insisted on me having you. And, being the young teen that I was, I listened to him. I stayed with him for a month, and I took all these photos during that time. But, after that, your father and I grew further and further apart….. to the point that we didn't love each other anymore." Ellie paused, taking a deep breath. "Your father had fallen in love with another woman, and that's your….. 'mother'. And, I abandoned you and left your father and moved to Chicago. When I turned 28, I realized that I made a huge mistake, giving you up….. and have been searching for you for the past 7 years…."

"So….. you abandoned me, huh?" Peyton scoffed, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes…. But, now….." Ellie closed her eyes. "I wanna be a part of my daughter's life." Ellie made an attempt to hold Peyton's hand, but Peyton hit her hand away from her own, looking her straight in the eye.

"Get out." Peyton muttered, standing up.

Ellie stood up, feeling her heart beat faster than before. "No….. Peyt…"

"I said, get out." Peyton could feel herself on the brink losing control. She took in deep breaths, as she pointed to the door.

"Peyton,"

"I'll repeat that one last time. Get. Out."

"Don't be this way….."

Peyton finally lost it.

"GET OUT!" Peyton shouted, pushing Ellie out of the house and slamming the door.

Ellie banged on the door, trying to get Peyton to open up. "Peyton……. Please,"

"Leave me alone…." Peyton slid down to the floor, feeling hot tears on her cheeks. "Just…..leave me alone…."

"Ok……. I will….. but, I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep my promise." Ellie mumbled, walking out of view of the Sawyer household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was Keith." Dan started. "He gave me some kind of spiked wine, making me feel all drowsy and dizzy….. and the next I knew, he was standing at my door, putting my office on fire."

Deb couldn't believe what she was hearing. Besides, Keith wasn't in town…. Or was he? "Are…. Are you sure?"

Dan sighed, holding Deb's hand and squeezing it. "Positive."

"But….." Lucas cut in, ignoring the glare that Nathan shot him. "Uncle Keith wasn't in town."

"Lucas, I'm in no condition to argue with you now. I was there, and Keith was holding the lighter and he dropped it on the floor on purpose. And that's that. You can't change reality, Lucas." Dan closed his eyes, leaning in deeper into the pillow.

"Fine," Lucas mumbled, giving in to the weakened Dan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god," Brooke gasped upon entry of Peyton's house. She sat at a corner, hugging her legs to herself and sobbing silently.

"Brooke?" Peyton looked up at a shocked Brooke, who quickly collected her bearings and sat beside Peyton, rubbing her back in an attempt to console her…. for whatever had happened.

"I'm here," Brooke tried smiling. "What happened?"

"You know Ellie?" Brooke nodded. "She just proved to me that she really is my mother……."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. If that was true, then shouldn't Peyton be happy? "Then….. shouldn't you be….. you know, happy?"

Peyton shook her head sadly, feeling more tears flow down as she approached the topic. "Apparently, she abandoned me."

"Oh, Peyton….." Brooke frowned, sighing lightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok…." Peyton took a breath and glanced at the clock. It was 11.15 p.m. "Um Brooke?" Peyton wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hmmm?" Brooke turned, smiling at the blonde.

"Think you could….. stay over for the night?" Peyton's voice was awkwardly soft.

Brooke sighed. She should've known her better by now. "For as long as you need me, P. Sawyer," Brooke put an arm around Peyton, helping her up and walking toward Peyton's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had just left and Deb had fallen asleep at the side of Dan's bed. Nathan sat on a comfy arm chair and made a few attempts to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. Maybe it was because Dan was up, or it could even be because of a certain guilt that Nathan bore in his heart. Accusing Lucas without any proof of something he didn't do. But he had the right to hate Lucas, right? He'd went back on his promise to stop poking his nose into Dan's affairs, and he'd kept the annulment papers for Haley and him away from him- why, he'd even read them. But, maybe Lucas was just doing his job as a brother. Maybe all he wanted was to defend his younger brother from hurt. Nathan shook his head and rested his head on the edge of the chair. Finally falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was tired. Dead tired. It was 12a.m in the morning, and he had just arrived home. Shaking his head, he quietly opened Brooke's door to check on her, and once again, it was empty. He immediately felt worried. Fishing out his phone, he dialed Brooke's cell phone number, hoping it wasn't disconnected. After waiting for 2 seconds in silence, he could hear a familiar beeping sound.

"Hello?" A female answered the phone. She wasn't Brooke.

"Um…. Is Brooke there?"

"Huh? Oh…. Lucas, it's Peyton." Lucas let out a relieved breath.

"Brooke's sleeping over at my place. We didn't tell you. Figured you were sleeping."

"Oh…..ok. G'night. Tell Brooke I said night." Lucas sighed, waiting for a response.

"Got it. Night." Peyton hung up the phone.

Lucas dragged his feet to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed, feeling himself getting more and more tired. Yawning, he made himself comfortable, closing his eyes shut and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan opened his eyes and quickly shut them, avoiding the light shining from the window. Squinting, he checked the clock. It was 7.30 a.m.

'_Great…..' _Nathan grunted. _'…and to think I thought I'd get to catch some sleep. How wrong was I……' _carefully, he got off the chair, checking on his parents. They were still sleeping soundly. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them lightly, shutting the light out of the room. Checking on his parents again. They weren't disturbed. Now, the only light in the ward would have to be that of a small table lamp. Trying his best to walk out of the ward without a sound, he silently left the room, closing the door as lightly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley James yawned. Turning, she checked her bedside clock. She was late to open the café! Gasping, she jumped out of bed, picking a random attire of clothes and running to the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush and squeezing out the toothpaste while washing her face with her other hand. She was definitely a good multi-tasker, and thank god for that.

Quickly putting on a new change of clothes, she cursed under her breath and ran out of the house, checking her watch. 7.45 a.m. Forgetting about her car, she continued running, feeling beads of sweat run down her brow. As she turned at a corner, she bumped into someone. Someone tall and probably muscular.

"Why don't you watch where you're-" Haley stopped herself, looking up at an un-amused Nathan Scott.

"Going somewhere?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, taking a step back.

"Um….yeah," Haley hesitated, playing with the end of her shirt. "I, uh….. have to go open the café."

Nathan nodded in understanding, stepping aside for her to walk. "Fine, off you go."

Haley looked up, thinking hard about something to say. "Nathan….. do you think we can be friends?"

Nathan paused, smiling. "Sure." He put out a hand for Haley to shake. "Friends."

Haley smiled, shaking his hand. "Um, Haley…. don't you have to go open the café?" Nathan asked, taking his hand back.

"Oh crap…." Haley checked her watch. 7.55a.m. "I have to go. See you." And she was off, running to the café.

Nathan nodded, watching her run off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas opened his eyes tiredly, remembering the previous night's events.

_Flashback….._

"_It was Keith." Dan started. "He gave me some kind of spiked wine, making me feel all drowsy and dizzy….. and the next I knew, he was standing at my door, putting my office on fire."_

_Deb couldn't believe what she was hearing. Besides, Keith wasn't in town…. Or was he? "Are…. Are you sure?"_

_Dan sighed, holding Deb's hand and squeezing it. "Positive."_

"_But….." Lucas cut in, ignoring the glare that Nathan shot him. "Uncle Keith wasn't in town."_

"_Lucas, I'm in no condition to argue with you now. I was there, and Keith was holding the lighter and he dropped it on the floor on purpose. And that's that. You can't change reality, Lucas." Dan closed his eyes, leaning in deeper into the pillow._

"_Fine," Lucas mumbled, giving in to the weakened Dan._

_End flashback….._

"How could Uncle Keith…..?" Lucas frowned, shaking his head. "I don't believe this," he stood up, grabbing a new change of clothes and walking to the bathroom, his thoughts continued to dwell on yesterday night's conversation at Dan's ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley had her hands busy that morning. Considering the fact that Deb wasn't there, and she had more people to serve.

"Hey!" an old man shouted from his seat. "Waitress!"

Haley whipped around and faced the elderly male, carefully juggling a tray of food in both hands. "Yes? Is there a problem, sir?"

"Gimme a cup 'o coffee." Haley nodded, walking over to the other customers.

She heard the door open. Sighing, Haley looked up, and felt a huge weight off of her shoulders.

"Busy, huh?" the tall blonde grinned. "Need help?"

"Thank god, Lucas. I've been waiting for someone to ask me that the whole morning." Haley handed Lucas a tray of food. "Serve this to them." She pointed over to a group of teens seated at a round table. Lucas nodded, quickly obeying her orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Brooke," Brooke nudged her sleeping friend. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmmm….." Brooke turned, pouting.

"C'mon, you lazy pile of crap….." Peyton pushed Brooke, feeling much better than the night before-of course, she didn't want to think about that.

"Fine, fine….." Brooke sat up, raising her hands in the air. "I'm up."

"Good. Now get changed and we'll go have breakfast." Peyton chuckled, grabbing Brooke's clothes and throwing them at Brooke, who grabbed her clothes and smiled, strolling over to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan had returned home and changed, wearing his red sleeveless basketball shirt and basketball shorts and going to the River Court to shoot hoops, basketball in hand.

He threw the ball into the hoop, feeling great satisfaction with each time it went in.

He sighed, grabbing his basketball and walking out of the River Court, having grown tired of shooting hoops.

He started jogging, finding himself stop at Karen's Café. He'd been going there rather often lately.

Stepping in, he raised an eyebrow at the almost empty Café. Haley and Lucas were collecting plates from separate tables and Brooke and Peyton were busy chatting at their own table. He let out a breath, seating himself beside Brooke.

Brooke turned, looking rather shocked at the sudden appearance of Nathan Scott. "Well that was polite of you." Brooke's voice dripped with sarcasm. Nathan grinned at Brooke. Acting as if he hadn't heard a word that she had just said.

Brooke frowned. "Can you believe him?" she turned to Peyton, feeling herself twitch with annoyance as Peyton simply laughed and shrugged.

Nathan chuckled, putting a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Brooke. Calm down."

Brooke turned to face Nathan, quickly realizing her face was but inches away from his. Nathan raised an eyebrow, wondering if she'd turn back to face Peyton.

Brooke noticed that eyebrow. She clenched her teeth and quickly eased into a smile, not budging.

Lucas leaned onto the counter, watching Brooke and Nathan. He couldn't help but feel rather jealous. Peyton smiled at him and shrugged. Lucas shook his head, continuing to watch the 2.

"What're you looking at?" Haley whispered, standing beside him. Lucas motioned to the 2 teens, and sighed. "Oooh….." Lucas nodded in agreement, checking Haley for a change in expression.

"Brooke, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You're serious this time? I mean… no-"

"No cheating. Besides, I wonder if she still wants me." he finished her sentence.

"Hmm…." Haley sighed. "You love her a lot, don't you?"

"I guess…… yeah." Lucas smiled at Brooke, who burst out laughing- rather suddenly.

Haley smiled and patted Lucas on the back. She wondered if there was anything between Nathan and Brooke. As far as she knew, they'd been keeping in touch with each other a lot. She felt a tug at her heart but decided not to bother. Like Nathan said, they were getting an annulment.

**TBC……**

**In the next chapter…..**

_Brooke put a hand on Nathan shoulder. He turned, rather shocked at the sudden sight. "What're you doing?"_

"_Nothing much." He smiled at her and patted the sand beside him. She returned the smile and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. _

"_Seems we've been meeting at the beach pretty often, huh?"_

……

"_Look Lucas." Dan pointed at his blonde son. "Keith tried to kill me."_

_Lucas frowned at the thought. "And I'm going to do everything I can to track him down."_


	4. When You Step Foot on a New Land

Once again, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me that you read and reviewed. So, let's get on to the next chapter, shall we? Oh, and please, R&R!

**Disclaimer: Simply, I don't own One Tree Hill.**

Chapter 4: When You Step Foot on a New land

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves_

"_It was Keith." Dan started. "He gave me some kind of spiked wine, making me feel all drowsy and dizzy….. and the next I knew, he was standing at my door, putting my office on fire."_

……

_Haley looked up, thinking hard about something to say. "Nathan….. do you think we can be friends?"_

_Nathan paused, smiling. "Sure." He put out a hand for Haley to shake. "Friends."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke groaned and jumped out of bed, rubbing her eyes. It was the first day of school after a long summer holiday- and she wasn't too happy about that. She sighed and picked out a fashionable outfit. She had to make a good impression on the new semester, right?

Lucas waited for Brooke at the dining table. He was determined to wait for her- maybe it would be good to show how sincere he was about her.

"Morning, Cheery." Lucas smiled at the approaching figure of Brooke. She looked great to say the least.

"Aah," Brooke grinned. "Back to the nicknames, I see?"

Lucas gave her a quick nod. "Ready for school?"

At this, Brooke pouted. Lucas chuckled slightly. "No. I hate school. Then again, I have to go, right?"

Lucas laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan scanned the halls for anyone he knew. Turning to his left, he saw Brooke-with Lucas. He could feel himself tinge with jealousy. It was strange, he never did feel this way before. Well, maybe he did. He always had a crush on Brooke- then again, what guy didn't?

Nathan sighed and turned, taken aback at the sight of Haley smiling up at him.

She smiled. "Hey, Nathan."

He sighed and nodded. "Hey." She noticed a slight tiredness in his voice.

"Anything wrong?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

He shook his head briefly. "No." he turned to face Brooke's locker- true enough, she was there.

"Gotta go," he waved, walking towards Brooke. Haley could feel her heart drop at the sight. She wondered if Nathan had fallen for Brooke. If he did, then wouldn't Nathan and Lucas hate each other more? She sighed and walked to her class.

Nathan popped beside Brooke, shocking her slightly. "Hi."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Same to you,"

He grinned. "What's your first period?"

She groaned. Talking about school made her sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sighed with relief when she heard the school bell ring. She was finally free from the first day of the new term-with loads of homework to do.

She scanned the area for a certain blonde, biting her lip when she couldn't find her.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning quickly, she smirked at the sight of her best friend. "P. Sawyer!"

Peyton smiled. "Yes, that's me."

"Where have you been? Never mind that. Wanna go shopping or something? This day of school was……" she shuddered. " ……Urgh. Maybe that wasn't the right topic."

Peyton laughed at her friend. "Yeah sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into Dan's ward, he was pretty sure neither Nathan nor Deb was there. He stepped into the large ward. He had guessed right. Nobody was there, but a sleeping Dan. He let out a sigh and placed the bouquet of flowers he bought at a table-it was the least he could do.

"Lucas?" Dan opened his eyes and squinted at him.

Lucas jumped slightly and faced Dan, shrugging. "Just thought I should visit."

Dan nodded weakly, gesturing for the blonde to sit down.

"Dan, I know you think that Keith-" he paused realizing that Dan seemed to be getting angry at hearing Keith's name. He sure knew how to keep a grudge.

"Look Lucas." Dan pointed at his blonde son. "Keith tried to kill me."

Lucas frowned at the thought. "And I'm going to do everything I can to track him down."

The teen looked up at Dan. He looked dead serious. "You gotta be kidding me!" Lucas exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "For God's sakes, Dan! Keith's your brother!"

Dan gave him a quick glare. "He didn't bother about that, did he?"

Lucas was stumped. He sighed and decided to give in to the man. He had a point. Uncle Keith did try to kill him. Or at least, he thought so. "But," Dan raised an un-amused eyebrow. "How do you know it's him? Your memory could've gotten a little rusty after lying in bed for the whole summer!"

Dan sighed. Lucas didn't look like he was going to give up. "Lucas. Why would I forget my attempted murderer? That would be dumb, considering the fact that after that incident, I've been bearing a grudge against him?" Lucas fought for an answer. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with one. Maybe Dan was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan found himself on the beach again. It was rather strange, he'd been going there almost every night after coming back from High Flyers. He raised his gaze to the stars and felt a small breeze blow past him. He could get used to this. A little getaway from all the drama in Tree Hill, though the beach was in Tree Hill.

Brooke noticed a figure sitting slightly in the distance of the beach. She picked up the bottle of Vodka and grabbed her heels, walking over to the figure. Being a few steps away from whoever that was, she could see his face clearly, smiling at the thought that Nathan was there.

Brooke put a hand on Nathan shoulder. He turned, rather shocked at the sudden sight. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing much." He smiled at her and patted the sand beside him. She returned the smile and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Seems we've been meeting at the beach pretty often, huh?" Nathan nodded, looking suspiciously at the bottle of Vodka she was holding in her hands.

She noticed him looking at her. "What're you-" she paused, realizing that he was looking at her bottle of Vodka.

She chuckled slightly, extending her hand and holding the bottle before him. "Want?"

He looked at the bottle, smirking. "Yeah, sure." He snatched the bottle out of her hands and swallowed the entire contents of it. "Hey, hey…. HEY!" Brooke exclaimed, grabbing the bottle from his lips. "What the……" she frowned, knowing that he'd drank her last bottle of Vodka.

Nathan shot her a triumphant smirk, which got her blood boiling. "Jesus, Nathan! You drank every last drop! You are SO going to pay." She grabbed him and hit him on the shoulder, while Nathan laughed and lifted her up with two hands easily.

"Hmph." Brooke pouted. Nathan loved that look. "I am gonna get my revenge you know,"

Nathan laughed at the thought. How would she? It was obvious he was stronger than her. Unless, of course, she was gonna give him a bad hair day. Without warning, she pulled at him, and he lost his footing, finding himself landing on her. Face to face. He gulped and felt beads of intense sweat trickle down his brow. Brooke looked just as stunned. She stared into his eyes and blinked a few times. His hands were rested at both sides of her shoulders, and her legs were in-between his. It was rather awkward, considering that that looked strangely like what it would look like before a guy entered a woman in real good sex.

Collecting her bearings, Brooke faked a laugh and pushed him aside, sitting up straight.

"Um…." She struggled to find something to say. "Maybe I should be getting home."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. Well, I should at least take you home." Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Just to be safe."

Brooke gave him a dimpled smile and nodded, walking in the direction of her car. He smirked and grabbed her hand, feigning ignorance. She gasped slightly and turned to him, chuckling as he whistled a tune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton drew a picture of a mother throwing her baby daughter into a vast sea. Looking at her finished picture, she frowned, realizing that she'd unconsciously drawn what she felt looked like when her mom abandoned her.

She sighed and held her head in her hands, feeling hot tears trail their way down her pale cheeks. She sobbed slightly, reaching out for her computer and made sure that anyone watching her website could see her drawing. She sighed and pulled the web cam out of its place, sure that Ellie was watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas jumped slightly when the door opened. Nervously, he stuffed the box meant for Brooke into his pocket. "Brooke, you're back." He smiled at her, hoping she didn't see.

She returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah."

He grinned and stood up, slowly approaching her. He dug through his pocket and retrieved the velvet box, holding it out to her. She raised an eyebrow, not saying a word.

Lucas smiled at her. "Take it." He whispered.

She nodded and gently picked it up. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged in response. "Nothing in particular. Just celebrating your coming back." Lucas realized she hadn't opened the box. "Go ahead, open it. I wanna see your reaction."

Brooke laughed slightly and did so, gasping at the sight of a silver necklace with a small diamond pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a heart, nothing more.

"Wow…." she was at a loss of words. She looked up at him and hugged him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Luke." All Lucas could do was smile at the love of his life. The kiss was very unexpected, not saying he didn't want it, though.

She let go of him and set the velvet box on her dressing table, turning back and looking at Lucas.

He looked at her and smiled. He walked to the door and walked out, whispering a good night before leaving her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan had returned home to find his mother asleep on the sofa, blanket on the floor. She had been waiting for him to return. He walked over and picked the blanket up, pulling it over his mother's sleeping body.

Quietly, he walked to his room, his mind lingered at the beach that day. He couldn't help but remember Brooke's smile. Realizing what he was thinking of, he shook his head to get rid of the thought. But it continued to linger there.

He wondered if he could have been falling for Brooke Davis. But, he shouldn't, since she was Lucas' love, right? Maybe that was why he had found himself hating Lucas more than before.

Even more than when he found out Lucas was still snooping around Dan. Even more than when he found out that he had read the annulment papers for him and Haley. He frowned at those thoughts. Maybe he had to fight for Brooke if he was falling for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley stared at her wedding ring and divorce papers. She sobbed and stuffed them into her drawer, knowing they brought back many good and bad memories.

She closed her eyes and carefully wiped them with a piece of tissue. She reached down, opening her guitar case and picking it up, strumming the guitar strings and singing softly.

_The first cut is the deepest,_

_Baby I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest._

_When it comes to being lucky he's best._

_But when it comes to loving me then he's worst._

_Oooh… the first cut is the deepest,_

_Baby, I know,_

_The first cut is the deepest._

_When it comes to being lucky he's best._

_But when it comes to loving me then he's worst…._

She paused, placing the guitar back in it's case, her eyes burned with tears.

There was no doubt that she missed Nathan. But she was going to have to get over him. Sooner or later. She knew that all too well.

**TBC…..**

**In the next chapter…..**

_Karen looked up at Lucas with teary eyes. "I couldn't find Andy. I asked the officials, and they said there's no such person." She murmured._

…

"_I dunno P." Brooke sighed. "I think I may be falling for Nathan,"_

_Peyton raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "What about Lucas?"_


	5. Hearing a Bomb Tick in The Distance

Hello, there! I have been longing to watch the latest episodes of One Tree Hill. I heard Lucas was the real one who set Dan's office on fire. Is that true? I thought it was Keith. I mean, you can tell, right? Ok, whatever. So…. Please, someone keep me posted on the latest episodes of One Tree Hill! Who knows? You may get to see sneak previews of my up-and-coming story, "Stairway to Heaven", storyline based on a Korean show with the exact same name! Ok, so…. If you want to be my updater, please tell me in your review, listing your name, age and country. Ok? Thanks. Now, on to the story.

P.S. I've left a note for you to read after the 'trailer' for the next chapter. So, look out for it!

**Disclaimer: If I did own OTH, I'd have had seen season 3 and Haley would disappear. But, then I haven't seen it, and Haley is still there, agreed?**

Chapter 5: Hearing a Bomb Tick in the Distance

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves_

"_Look Lucas." Dan pointed at his blonde son. "Keith tried to kill me."_

_Lucas frowned at the thought. "And I'm going to do everything I can to track him down."_

"_Wow…." she was at a loss of words. She looked up at him and hugged him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Luke." All Lucas could do was smile at the love of his life. The kiss was very unexpected, not saying he didn't want it, though._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was bored to death. She was stuck in history class on a hot day, and Miss Belle wouldn't stop ranting on something about the American Revolution- and that stank of extreme boredom. Brooke fidgeted in her seat, feeling the heat slowly get to her. Seeing the dark clouds that morning, she wore a small tank top and a slip-on jacket. What a bad decision she'd made. She contemplated taking off her jacket many a time but decided against it, noticing that Miss Belle was keeping a good eye on her- and she always had something to comment about Brooke.

It wasn't worth risking the chance. She could feel sweat trickle its way down her face. She looked around and noticed that Miss Belle had started writing something on the board, and by the looks of it, she'd be taking a while. Brooke quickly peeled off the jacket and sighed with relief when a small breeze blew past her. Smiling to herself, she rested her chin on the table, trying hard to keep awake.

Nathan watched Brooke from the corner of his eye. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her in a small deep maroon tank top. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden change, and jumped slightly when Brooke turned and looked at him. She winked and turned back to face Miss Belle, who put the chalk down with a soft 'click' sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton walked out of class and scanned the halls, spotting Brooke-with Nathan. She sighed and decided to leave them alone, figuring they'd prefer it that way. She sat on a bench at the back of the school, holding her sketch book close to her chest.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. First, she thought about Nathan and Brooke. They'd been talking and hanging out a lot lately. She made a mental note to check with Brooke on that. Next, her mind wandered to Lucas and Brooke-and Nathan. If something was going on there, she'd have to prepare herself.

Then, she thought about Ellie, and she cringed slightly, and moved on.

The cringe slowly faded into a small smile, as she remembered her father. The bright and happy father that stuck by her, unlike someone else. She felt at ease with that thought in her mind.

Then came Jake. She frowned as she thought about him, mostly because she was hoping that he didn't leave. But he had to-for Jenny. She promised herself that she'd wait for him to return, he was only a teen after all. He'd have to return to his parents sooner or later, whether he found Jenny or not, right? He'd have to visit her eventually, right? She hoped the answer was yes, but she knew the chances of that were low, so she decided not to pin too many hopes on him, as much as she loved him. A small tear trickled down her cheek, but she quickly reached up and wiped the small tear away, trying her best to keep herself together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley looked up at Lucas, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to her at all.

She sighed and raised her hands to his eye level and waved. Still no response. "Hey….. anyone in there?" she knocked lightly on his head.

"Hey-hey!" Lucas backed away slightly in his seat. "What are you doing Haley?"

Haley smiled innocently. "Well, hi to you too, Lucas." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "What's wrong with you?"

He sighed and gestured to Brooke and Nathan, who were still flirting. "Oh." Haley frowned at the sight and her heart ached slightly, but she ignored it. Her divorce would be officially declared in a week.

"So….." Lucas looked at her, wondering what she was about to say. "How're you and Brooke?"

Lucas smiled slightly. "Better. I think I stand a chance. I gave her a necklace and she kissed me. She's been wearing it for a while now,"

Haley looked like she'd struck gold or something. "You mean that diamond necklace was from you?" Lucas nodded in response. "Oh god…! Wow, you must really like her to waste your savings like that!"

Lucas smirked. "Well, she is something. 'Sides. If Nathan becomes competition, then I have a LOT more work to do."

Haley realized that Nathan had returned to live with Deb, and slowly nodded. She was starting to envy even more Brooke Davis for having Nathan right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school bell rung, and Brooke rushed out of class together with many other relieved students. Acting like a fish that had finally returned into water, she sighed with relief, as she approached her locker.

"Brooke….." a voice came from behind her. she smiled. She'd recognize that voice a mile away. She rolled her eyes. "Lucas, I know it's you."

Lucas chuckled. He should've expected. "Hah…." He leaned against a locker. "You do, don't you?"

Brooke smirked and nodded, closing her locker. "Ready to go?" Lucas asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Ready." They smiled at each other and walked out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan frowned in silence. What the hell was he doing anyway? He was in the library. Doing work. In the _library._ The only reason why he came before, was because of Haley. But now, there was no reason to go there for her, right? So why was he doing homework there? Why didn't he do it else where? He started to ponder on that very question himself.

'_Oh yeah,' _he thought, noticing a small group of freshmen girls giggle as they walked past him. _'Mom doesn't want me to do my homework at home since Dad is there.'_

He sighed and raised an eyebrow as he heard hushed whispers coming from that same group of freshmen; who were now seated across the table from him. He looked up at them and rolled his eyes, noting that one of them was blushing.

Sometimes, he found it quite a pain to be one of the -or maybe the most- popular people in school. Especially with freshmen girls like those in front of him.

Shaking his head, he stood up and collected his stuff, preparing to leave.

"Look at what you did!" he heard one of the girls say as she smacked a blonde girl lightly on the shoulder. "You scared him off!"

He rolled his eyes and left, deciding to turn a deaf ear to those girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas looked through the glass window nervously. He was waiting for his mom to show.

He shifted his weight from leg to leg and checked the monitor. Flight 113 from Auckland, New Zealand to Tree Hill had landed 10 minutes ago. He bit his lip, and looked through the glass again.

Minutes had passed, and Lucas could feel himself getting more anxious than ever. Once again, he stuck his face to the glass window, hoping that he'd see a glimpse of his mother.

'Oh, dear god…..please let me see my mom…' he thought. And true to goodness, there she was. But from the looks of it, her eyes seemed…reddish to say the least; like she had been crying. Lucas soon dismissed that thought and gave his mother a warm hug as she ran towards him.

"It's so nice to see you…" Lucas smiled, but frowned when he noticed that she wasn't smiling back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shaking her lightly. "What's wrong mom?"

Karen looked up at Lucas with teary eyes. "I couldn't find Andy. I asked the officials, and they said there's no such person." She murmured.

Lucas was shocked. He blinked a few times before finally finding the words to reply. "Wha…..what's that supposed to mean? He said he would be there. I heard him. Are…are you sure?" Karen's eyes turned even more watery at this.

"YES!" she shouted, but soon lowered her volume. "Of course I'm sure! I spent the whole summer looking for him!"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Exactly what had happened? He couldn't help but wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, what on earth are you-" Peyton sighed at the sight of Brooke going through her sketchbook.

"You know, P." Brooke took a chip out of the bag Peyton offered her and stuffed it in her mouth. "These drawings have real potential."

Peyton laughed at the thought. "Haha. Very funny, B. Davis." Peyton's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No, no. really." Brooke looked at her, smiling innocently, continuing to flip through the book. "And…. What's this?"

Peyton raised an amused eyebrow. "What's what?" she asked jokingly.

"This." Brooke showed her the sketch she drew a few days ago. The one of the mother throwing a baby into the sea.

"Oh…" Peyton, looked away, feeling fresh tears surface in her eyes. "That,"

Brooke sighed and looked at her best friend sympathetically. She hated to see her like that. "Wanna talk about it?"

Peyton could feel a tear find its way out of her eye and down her cheek. "Yeah." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas had driven his mother home, and mostly, it was a quiet drive.

Feeling the unnerving silence in the air, Karen spoke. "So…. How's Brooke doing? She's back, right?"

Lucas could finally smile. Brooke never failed to bring a smile to his face. Even if she wasn't there. "Yeah, she's back…."

Karen noted how much happier Lucas looked. She smiled softly, but could feel her heart breaking inside. Andy had been the closest guy to her well, ever since Keith.

"So….. anything happen when I was away?" Karen's gaze was soft.

"Yeah! Too much! Dan's office was put on fire by Kei…" Lucas stopped himself as he realized the given situation. He decided to try and change the topic. "Uuh….. the weather today is bad, huh?" he attempted a laugh, but it turned out to sound incredibly unconvincing.

"What were you saying, Lucas." Karen asked, she could feel her anger slowly rising, as she struggled to keep her cool.

"Um….it's kinda stuffy. Maybe we should-" Lucas was soon cut off by his mother with a loud shout.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" she thundered, reaching over turning the steering wheel and guiding the car to the side of the road. She skillfully pulled the key out of its place.

"Ok, ok…." Lucas seemed a little frightened to say the least, "Keith set the office on fire. According to Dan."

Shock was written all over her face. "How…. How? He wasn't even in Tree Hill!"

"I don't know, ok!" Lucas shouted, sighing and gaining his composure. "I didn't believe it either, but Dan was very insistent. I think he's telling the truth."

Karen was too shocked for words. "Can we go home now?" Lucas asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton had finished her long talk and had since stopped crying. Now, it was her turn to investigate.

"So… how's things going with Lucas?" Peyton grinned.

"Wha?" Brooke blushed lightly. "What do you mean?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You know."

"Well…. If you must know. He gave me this necklace. And I kissed him." Brooke took the necklace from her neck and held it in her hand.

"Wow….." Peyton gasped at it. "Expensive."

"Yeah, I know." Brooke smirked. "But I do deserve the best."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "So…. You getting back with Lucas?" Brooke shrugged nonchalantly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton nudged Brooke playfully.

"I don't know," Brooke sighed and closed her eyes.

Peyton nodded in understanding. She was good with these things. "Ok…. So….. I assume there's nothing going on with you and Nathan, right?"

"I dunno P." Brooke sighed. "I think I may be falling for Nathan,"

Peyton raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "What about Lucas?"

"That's the point!" Brooke threw her hands in the air. "I don't know."

"But do you love him? Lucas?" Peyton asked, folding her arms.

"I think I do. Or maybe I know I do. But….. I think I love Nathan too. I just told you that." Brooke pointed out.

"What're you going to do?" Peyton looked at Brooke, expecting an answer.

"Y'know, your questions sound awfully alike." Brooke pouted slightly. "I don't know what to do. Look, this whole situation scares the hell outta me. I've had sex with many guys, but I've never been in love with 2 guys at once. So, this just freaks me out. And now that that's over…. can we please talk about something else?" Brooke pleaded.

Peyton sighed and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley stepped into her favorite guitar store and looked at the many guitars, almost in awe of how nice they were.

Out of the blue, she heard somebody strumming a guitar.

Carefully, she guided herself to the direction of the guitar and almost fainted when she saw who was there.

The guy looked up and smirked. "Hey."

**TBC…..**

**In the next chapter…..**

_Lucas gazed into Brooke's soft brown eyes while she gazed into his blue eyes. Carefully, he cupped her face and leaned in…._

…

_Peyton stared at the man before her. The drugs he held in his hands were unbelievably tempting. She bit her lip, contemplating on whether to take them or not._

**(GOOD DAY EVERYONE! NOW, THE POLL FOR THE FINALISED COUPLE, BRUCAS OR BRATHAN, STARTS NOW! SO, START VOTING! YOU CAN VOTE MULTIPLE TIMES. )**


	6. Bunnies Can Pop Out Everywhere

Hmmm….. Brucas seems to be winning…. Well, I need to tell you avid voters that when I said you can vote multiple times, I meant as in…. you can vote once with each review, so the more you review…. The more you get to vote. One vote per review, to put in simply. And since I'm a fan of Brathan myself, BRATHAN FANS, WORK HARDER! Not to say I don't like Brucas, though. Anyway, I wanna make this quick, because I'm really excited about this chapter. It's strange. I just wanna start writing soon…. So, thanks to all who reviewed the past chapter! You guys rock. So… I hope you'll like this chapter, and continue voting and reviewing, guys! Thanks! Oh, and before I forget. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: I will never and have never owned One Tree Hill. I can dream and wish, but unless I can buy One Tree Hill, I will never own it.**

Chapter 6: Bunnies Can Pop Out Everywhere

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves_

"_It's so nice to see you…" Lucas smiled, but frowned when he noticed that she wasn't smiling back._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, shaking her lightly. "What's wrong mom?"_

_Karen looked up at Lucas with teary eyes. "I couldn't find Andy. I asked the officials, and they said there's no such person." She murmured._

_Lucas was shocked. He blinked a few times before finally finding the words to reply. "Wha…..what's that supposed to mean? He said he would be there. I heard him. Are…are you sure?"_

…

"_So…. You getting back with Lucas?" Brooke shrugged nonchalantly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton nudged Brooke playfully._

"_I don't know," Brooke sighed and closed her eyes._

_Peyton nodded in understanding. She was good with these things. "Ok…. So….. I assume there's nothing going on with you and Nathan, right?"_

"_I dunno P." Brooke sighed. "I think I may be falling for Nathan,"_

…

_Haley stepped into her favorite guitar store and looked at the many guitars, almost in awe of how nice they were._

_Out of the blue, she heard somebody strumming a guitar._

_Carefully, she guided herself to the direction of the guitar and almost fainted when she saw who was there._

_The guy looked up and smirked. "Hey."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley took a deep breath, placing a hand on her chest and taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "Oh my god." She managed.

He put the guitar aside and stood up, looking down at her slightly. "Surprised?"

"Yes. Very." She frowned. "What the hell are you doing here, Chris?" she folded her arms to prove her point.

"For school, Haley. A man like me does need his education. Sure, my good looks and talents will get me far…" he paused and smirked, moving his face closer to hers. "But I believe that a good education will get me even further."

Haley looked away. "What about the tour?" she asked, not even glancing at him.

"Why, Haley, Haley, Haley. After the way you left, I didn't think you cared." He taunted, backing away. "But if you insist; I did what you did."

"And what's that?" Haley finally looked at him, challenging him with a deathly glare.

"Abandon them, of course." He shrugged with a laugh.

"What! Then, that means…." She stopped herself. "That means, that the whole tour was cancelled, Haley." Chris sighed. "Have your brains been failing you?"

Haley snapped her head back. "Shut up, Chris." She turned, preparing to walk off. "But it's none of your business anymore, anyway."

Chris smirked. She'd changed her attitude towards him. Before, they were good friends. Well, almost there at least. He watched her walk off. This semester was going to be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in school soon found out about Chris Keller's return to school, and not exactly everyone was happy about it. Brooke was one of those people.

"Get out of my face." Brooke muttered, cringing at the strong cologne Chris was using.

"Still as feisty as before, huh?" Chris laughed. "That's good. Hey, so you wanna hook up after school?"

Brooke showed him a look of utter disgust. "Firstly, ew. Secondly, if I wanna hook up with someone, it wouldn't be you." She tried to walk away, but Chris quickly blocked her.

"Hmmm….. not the right answer. I'll give you time. But the longer you think, the longer you'll have to wait to get some of this." He smirked. "Everyone wants it."

Brooke laughed. "Even the guys?"

Chris smirked, realizing she was trying to make him regretting what he said. He could play. "Well, the gays."

Brooke cringed. "Ok….that is just….. sick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan looked out for Brooke through the large crowds in the hallway. Turning to her locker, he noticed that Brooke was standing in front of a scrawny looking blonde guy. He frowned and walked over.

"Well…. If it isn't Haley's ex." Chris taunted, hoping to strike a hurt Nathan.

"If you're trying to make me feel bad, your plan's not working." Nathan said nonchalantly, turning to Brooke.

"Wanna go?" Brooke smiled at him.

"God, yes." Brooke took his hand, and walked away, leaving a cocky looking Chris Keller behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton put an arm around Haley, looking slightly concerned. "Problem?"

Haley gave her a dumb look. "Yeah. See _that_?" she gestured toward Chris, who was hitting on any pretty girl he saw.

"Aah…." Peyton sighed. "I see."

Haley shook her head. "Let's not talk about him. So…. What's going on with you?"

Peyton shrugged in response, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing. You?"

Haley smiled, shrugging as well. "Nothing too. So…. How'd you like to go on a little trip down nothing road with you friend with nothing?"

The blonde laughed. "Sure, nothing left to say."

They both laughed. Sometimes, they found their jokes very lame. But that didn't stop them. Would it stop you and your friend?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom….." Lucas knocked on the door.

"Come in." Karen whispered, loud enough for Lucas to hear. Entering, he sat down beside her on the floor, looking at the photos she held in her hands. They all included Andy.

"Mom…. Maybe…. We can check with your school about him…" Lucas suggested, putting a caring hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head softly, putting the photos into a nearby box. "No need." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's time to move on." She shot him a sad smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good. Contact me the moment you find information about him." Dan smirked, hanging up his cell phone.

"Who were you talking to, Dan?" Deb asked, sitting beside him and placing a cup of warm milk in his hands.

"The hospital. They're scheduling for me to go for another check up, that's all." Dan smiled warmly, taking a sip from his drink.

"That's good. Tell me when your check up is. I'll go with you." She said softly.

"Good. I'd love that." Dan smiled, kissing Deb lightly on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally the weekend of another tiring school week. Brooke, being the party goer she was, decided on a night outing with her best friend…

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke smiled, downing another Margarita. She sure could drink.

Peyton turned, slightly surprised. "Yeah?"

Brooke laughed. She was a little tipsy. "I…. need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you wait for me for a while?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Brooke smiled and walked off. Peyton sat at the bar, looking at the large crowd of people. Noticing a familiar looking guy walking in her direction.

"Hey…" he greeted, sitting beside her.

Peyton cocked an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

He smirked. "I think you do." He extended a hand. In it were the drugs she used to take before. Coke.

"I don't need them." Peyton tried looking away.

"Sure?" he challenged, picking the packet of drugs up and putting it at her eye level.

Peyton stared at the man before her. The drugs he held in his hands were unbelievably tempting. She bit her lip, contemplating on whether to take them or not.

"Peyton?" the blonde's head snapped back and she smiled as Brooke approached. The guy left almost immediately.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked, nudging Peyton.

"Um…..uh…" Peyton struggled. "Was he hitting on you?" Peyton quickly nodded.

"Aaaah…… like you'd give Jake up for him." Brooke said, making Peyton realize how she almost betrayed Jake. A little after he found out about her and the dugs, he made her promise he wouldn't touch them again.

"Yeah." Peyton mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan tossed and turned in bed. It was getting harder and harder to sleep, lately. Before it was Haley. Now, it was Brooke-and with Halloween coming up, there was the problem of what to wear. But that wasn't the big deal, of course. Brooke was.

He closed his eyes. Hoping that he'd get to sleep soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen had left early that morning for some strange reason that neither Brooke nor Lucas knew of-but that wasn't really important. She'd left a note for them on that Sunday morning. So there really wasn't much to worry about.

Brooke slowly ate her jam and toast, observing the things around her at the same time.

"Good morning, Luke." Brooke smiled at the tall blonde.

He returned the smile gratefully. "Good morning to you too."

He poured himself a bowl of milk and cereal, seating himself in front of Brooke. "Going anywhere today?" he asked in between bites.

"Not until late in the afternoon. You?" Brooke looked up, glancing at him.

"Not at all. Maybe to the River Court, but nothing more." He sighed. He ate the last bit of his cereal, seeing Brooke finish her toast. Picking up his bowl, he moved over to her, and picked up her plate, being stopped by her.

"You really don't have to." She said, trying to take the plate back.

"No really." Lucas fought for the plate. "I should."

"I said that you don't have to, Luke." Brooke pulled at the plate a little harder, and in no time, they were dueling over the plate, until…

The plate fell to the floor, along with the bowl that Lucas had dropped. "I'll get a towel." Brooke said, scurrying over to the kitchen counter and picking up a wet towel and a piece of tissue.

Lucas had already started picking up the broken pieces of the plate and bowl. "Here." Brooke handed him the tissue to put the broken pieces. "Thanks." "I'll clean up the milk and crumbs." Brooke mumbled, wiping the floor with the wet towel. Lucas had finished much faster than Brooke, and sat on the floor, staring at Brooke, noticing her long bangs fall over her face.

Reaching out, he gently placed her hair in place. Brooke looked up, stopping her wiping.

Lucas gazed into Brooke's soft brown eyes while she gazed into his blue eyes. Carefully, he cupped her face and leaned in.

Their lips landed on each other softly. Skillfully, he slipped his tongue into hers, and found hers. Her lips tasted like strawberry-probably the jam she had earlier.

And as he began to pin her down, Brooke's brain kicked in.

She pushed him away, sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologized, traces of sadness in his eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok." Brooke replied softly. And the two sat in silence for a while.

"Do you love me?" Lucas blurted out, looking her expectantly.

Brooke bit her lip. Did she? She thought she did. "Ye….yes…"

Lucas looked up. "If that's it, then what's wrong? I love you, and you love me… what's wrong?"

"I…" Brooke hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want to hurt him.

Lucas sighed. "It's Nathan, right?"

"I don't know." Brooke whispered.

"You don't have to be worried about hurting me. I'm prepared." Lucas said.

Brooke struggled. "It is him." She took a breath. "I'm falling for him. I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded and stood up, picking up the piece of tissue and what was on it. He threw them into the waste paper bin and walked off, turning.

"I'll win." He said simply, turning back and leaving Brooke sitting on the floor, fazed.

**TBC…..**

**In the next chapter…..**

_Brooke turned from her cheerleading squad and looked at the basketball team, catching Nathan's eye-and Lucas' too. Her eyes widened with slight shock as she turned back and smiled to the girls. _

"_Time to get back to work!" she exclaimed._

…

_Chris approached Haley, a smirk written on his face._

"_What do you want?" she scowled._

_His smirk widened as his mouth covered hers in a fiery kiss._


	7. Confrontation Spells Trouble

Another chapter done! (sorry for late update, guys! School lately is BRUTAL.) And if you are reading this and is an American, could you please, please help me here. I seriously need help in the prom, dances… stuff. I have no clue about when, where, how they are held…. So, if anyone's willing, you can be my adviser, you know. Keep me updated on these stuff. Because where I'm from, you only have one prom and no other dances or anything. And I'm not even at the age to have a prom! So, could you please… please, HELP ME! For this time, with the Halloween dance? Is it a dance? I dunno, I haven't watched Season 3 of OTH yet. Ok. That aside, it's time for this chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to even bother wasting my breath. You know I don't own OTH.**

Chapter 7: Confrontation Spells Trouble

_Previously in One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves…._

_Haley took a deep breath, placing a hand on her chest and taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "Oh my god." She managed._

_He put the guitar aside and stood up, looking down at her slightly. "Surprised?"_

"_Yes. Very." She frowned. "What the hell are you doing here, Chris?" she folded her arms to prove her point._

…

_Lucas sighed. "It's Nathan, right?"_

"_I don't know." Brooke whispered._

"_You don't have to be worried about hurting me. I'm prepared." Lucas said._

_Brooke struggled. "It is him." She took a breath. "I'm falling for him. I'm sorry."_

_Lucas nodded and stood up, picking up the piece of tissue and what was on it. He threw them into the waste paper bin and walked off, turning._

"_I'll win." He said simply, turning back and leaving Brooke sitting on the floor, fazed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok girls! We have got to practice harder! Yeah sure, winning best choreography last year was good, but this year, we're bagging first place! I'm sure none of you wants to lose to Claire Young and her little hoe posy!" Brooke shouted, clapping her hands to motivate them.

"I don't mind," a red-haired girl named Victoria mumbled.

"You know, this isn't about you, it's about a team." She moved over to Victoria. "And if you don't mind, well, the rest of us do. So, if it's all about you, then why don't you get your skinny ass the hell outta here?" she taunted, frightening the new member. "I thought so."

"Now, 5, 6, 7, 8!" Brooke exclaimed, and the squad had started their usual routine of exercises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan had been appointed Team Captain, as he had expected. He passed the ball to Tim, who caught it, stumbling slightly, and then passing it to Lucas; who caught it nimbly and threw it into the net easily.

Nathan raised an eyebrow as Lucas shot him a glare. They'd been rather bitter to each other lately. Mostly because Lucas was and Nathan just followed along. But he knew he'd have to fight for Brooke's feelings; maybe Lucas was just jealous of him.

"I'm always better than you." Lucas walked pass him, a smug smirk written across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The squad was taking a break and Brooke wiped her sweat with a towel, she watched her squad mingle in a heated conversation.

Brooke turned from her cheerleading squad and looked at the basketball team, catching Nathan's eye-and Lucas' too. Her eyes widened with slight shock as she turned back and smiled to the girls.

"Time to get back to work!" she exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas smiled at the figure of Brooke, glancing over to Nathan and finding that she was looking in his direction too.

He frowned and walked over. "Wake up." He scoffed, picking the basketball up and shooting it to him. "While they rest, why don't we have a little one on one?"

"Fine." Nathan replied, catching the ball that Lucas threw to him.

Nathan held the ball in his hands, looking for a way to get behind Lucas and to the hoops. Seeing an opening to his right, he attempted a pretend move to the left, fooling Lucas. Quickly, he dribbled the ball closer to the hoop and did a jump shot. It went in.

Lucas frowned. And the game continued, till they were tied.

"You ladies stop your nonsense and come here!" Whitey instructed to the two.

"Good game." Lucas admitted coldly. Nathan nodded in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke looked at the clock in the girls' locker room. 7.00pm. Everyone should've left a while ago. She smiled to herself and slipped on her pair or wedges, walking out of the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hallway was quiet. The only sounds you'd hear would be that of the ticking of the clock and your own breaths.

That was what it was like, except that two people stood face to face.

Lucas faced Nathan, a cold look spread across his face. Nathan looked on, the same look was reflected on his own. Both at them glared at each other with their blue eyes, almost as if their eyes were fighting with one another.

"What's up with you?" Nathan asked, finally breaking the cold and eerie silence.

"Nothing." Lucas replied. "Unless you don't include me being mad at you for trying to charm Brooke into your arms, then no."

Nathan looked down. "You don't own her."

"Yeah, but I should have the right to judge you, and even though you knew how I felt about her…" The blonde ran a hand through his hair. "you moved in on her."

"Well, you sure as hell don't own me. I can do whatever I want." Nathan hissed through clenched teeth."

Lucas started walking towards Nathan, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "We're brothers Nathan. You could have at least considered how I felt."

Nathan punched Lucas in the jaw, his eyes burned with fury. "Did you! When I asked you to stop trying to bring Dad down? When you looked at the annulment papers? Did you!" he punched Lucas again.

"I was trying to protect you!" Lucas shouted, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Protect!" Nathan repeated. "Yeah right." And that was how a calm conversation had lead to a large fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke could hear faint shouts coming from the hallway. Almost sneakily, she crept towards the sound of the voices, which started to sound louder and louder. Not to mention more and more familiar.

Looking at the two tall male figures, she instantly recognized them as Nathan and Lucas Scott.

"Oh god…" she muttered, running over; which was quite a difficult task, considering she was wearing wedges.

"Hey, hey….." she tried reaching in, but instead got kicked to the ground by who she thought was Lucas.

"What the…." Lucas punched Nathan to the ground, looking at the female on the ground.

"Brooke." He muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's me, you dumbass. Now help me up." She glared at the blonde, who quickly helped her up.

Nathan got up promptly, seeing Lucas help a petite looking female up. He moved in a little closer, almost jumping back in surprise.

"Jesus….. what the hell were you idiots doing?" she shouted, rubbing her leg.

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I never meant to hurt you." Lucas apologized, looking at her sadly.

Nathan walked over and put her hand on his shoulder to provide as a support.

"Now that's better." Brooke scoffed.

"You want me to help you get home?" Nathan asked, concerned.

Brooke gave him a dumb look. "In case you didn't realize, I live with Lucas."

Nathan blushed slightly. "Then I'll help you to the car."

She nodded, while Lucas frowned, following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton stared at her phone. Almost willing for it to ring.

She didn't really care who it'd be. She was just feeling really lonely at that point in time.

Sighing, she looked away, tears collected in her eyes. Then, she heard the familiar sound of the phone's ring.

Quickly, she turned back and picked it up, hearing a familiar voice.

"Ellie." Peyton paused. "Yes?"

"Peyton, honey. I'm sorry you're so upset… I was, I was just so confused."

Peyton frowned. "Confused enough to abandon me?"

"Yes…. No…. I mean. I don't know what I mean, ok? But…. let me make it up to you."

She shook her head. "No."

"Then…. Can I prove that I still care for you?"

Peyton laughed. "You can try." And she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley dowsed yet another cup of beer. It was strange that she should find herself in a bar on a Sunday night. There was school the next day.

She got up, stumbling to the washroom.

As she walked out, she bumped into a thin male figure. Blinking, she looked up and frowned. Him.

Chris smirked. "Well, if it isn't Haley James?"

She scowled. "Shut up."

:I never thought I'd see you here. Especially on a Sunday night." He laughed lightly. "Who'd have thought?"

He took a step back. Taking in the sight of her.

Chris approached Haley, a smirk written on his face.

"What do you want?" she scowled.

His smirk widened as his mouth covered hers in a fiery kiss.

Haley, on the other hand, didn't stop him. What's worse was that she kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth roughly.

It was pretty strange. She always claimed she didn't feel anything other than hate and annoyance towards him, but she had to say, she was attracted to his smug smirk, his cocky attitude. It reminded her a little bit of the old Nathan.

Of course, he was gone now, influenced by her.

Their hands roamed each others bodies much like how their tongues were roaming each other's mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas carefully looked at Brooke. "I am sorry, you know." Lucas said, noticing how Brooke didn't look at him.

"Well." She finally turned to face him. "I might forgive you. If you tell me why you and Nathan were fighting." She frowned.

Lucas frowned in response. "A trivial matter… we were arguing about basketball, and it just broke into a fight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Right." She replied in a sarcastic tone. "True my ass!" she shouted. "Truth. Out with it. Won't get mad."

"Sure?"

She nodded quickly.

"Fine." Lucas sighed. "We argued about… you." He mumbled. "Then one thing lead to another and…. You get the idea." He looked away for a moment.

"Ok. Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes and got up, with slight caution. She was glad her ankle wasn't sprained or anything. Lucas got up from his seat promptly, picking Brooke up from behind and lifting her to her room bridal style. Carefully, he laid her on the bed.

He didn't leave. But he did move closer to Brooke, wondering if she might prompt a kiss.

And she did.

She moved her own face closer to his, taking in his breath, than holding his face in her hands, she pulled his lips to hers, locking in a passionate kiss.

He leaned in, as she lied down completely on her bed, Lucas towering over her, his hands rested at the sides of her shoulders. Brooke nibbled on his lower lip, and he could feel shivers being sent down his spine. She stopped, and opened her mouth slightly, almost as if knowing he wanted to push his tongue into her mouth.

Not taking his lips away from hers, he moved down to her neck, hearing her moan slightly. He moved a hand down, pulling up her shirt and lifting his lips from her neck, as he pulled it off. He kissed her abdomen, while she worked at his own shirt, and pulled it off of him, now both shirt-less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley woke up, hugging the body of Chris Keller tightly. He smiled, and hugged her naked body back.

No words were exchanged. Haley preferred him when he shut up. She got off, and kissed him lightly on the lips, wrapping a towel round her body and putting on her clothes.

Chris bid her a simple good bye, and she left soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stared as his mother made breakfast. Deb turned and smiled at the fully dressed Nathan. "You're up early. Most of the time, you never make it before breakfast is ready and made."

Nathan smirked, and nodded, seating himself down and slowly ate his toast.

He contemplated what Lucas said to him. "Did he really? Want to protect me? Maybe he did…." He thought, staring towards the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke awoke from bed, thinking about what happened yesterday.

It was hard to believe that they'd had sex. She looked at Lucas, who lay beside her, sleeping.

She stood up covered herself with a blanket she'd picked from the floor. Thank god that Karen wasn't home yesterday, or they'd be dead.

Brooke chose a set of clothes and put on last night's clothes, in case Karen were somewhere there.

**TBC……**

**In the next chapter…**

_Nathan smiled at Brooke. She returned the smile gratefully._

"_You sure?" Nathan asked, leaning in. she nodded yes._

…

_Peyton looked at the packages that sat at her doorstep. All of them were from Ellie._

_On each was a card that said…_

"_Dear Peyton._

_I'm sorry. I hope these will make up for every present I was supposed to give you._

_I did buy them on the exact day of each birthday, Some I made. I wanted to give them to you when I finally found you._

_Your mother,_

_Ellie."_


	8. Open Road

I finally got the time to write… oh, I'm really sorry to all the Brathan fans for the MAJOR Brucas scene last chapter. But, fret not, there's one Brathan scene in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it… anyway, could I check with all those Americans out there? When does autumn set in…? I wouldn't know, because my country doesn't have the four seasons… anyway, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: Ok. Long story short. I don't own OTH.**

Chapter 8: Open Road

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves…_

_Chris approached Haley, a smirk written on his face._

"_What do you want?" she scowled._

_His smirk widened as his mouth covered hers in a fiery kiss._

_Haley, on the other hand, didn't stop him. What's worse was that she kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth roughly._

…

_She moved her own face closer to his, taking in his breath, than holding his face in her hands, she pulled his lips to hers, locking in a passionate kiss._

_He leaned in, as she lied down completely on her bed, Lucas towering over her, his hands rested at the sides of her shoulders. Brooke nibbled on his lower lip, and he could feel shivers being sent down his spine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peyton, I swear to god, I love you…" Ellie pleaded with the young girl, her thin frame seemed as though to be able to be taken away by the night's wind. "Give me a chance, let me take you somewhere else… an outing…"

Peyton could feel herself soften. She wasn't sure why, because all she knew was that maybe motherly love was settling in her heart for the first time in years.

And it was comforting.

Peyton gave a silent nod, and Ellie could feel herself smile. "Thank you, thank you, Peyton. I'll pick you up tomorrow, 6 in the morning." The older blonde exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"What about school?" Peyton looked up, her eyes barely meeting Ellie's. "Oh, forget that! It's a mother-daughter day! Just say you're sick!" Peyton chuckled under her breath and nodded. This would be an interesting outing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris held Haley's hand, proudly walking into the school. Just the night before, Chris had asked Haley to date him, and she gladly accepted. No one really understood why, though.

Brooke gave them an odd look, forcing a small smile upon her lips. She whispered a 'Hi' which the 2 returned quite happily.

Nathan didn't seem to care, and Lucas wasn't paying attention. His eyes gazed at Brooke, and her figure. Nathan couldn't help but notice, but lately, he was keeping a safe distance from Lucas.

He wasn't going to let history repeat itself. (A/N: check previous chapter.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool breeze of wind blew through her hair as her red car traced its way along the highway to where ever the road took them. And they weren't too sure where that was either.

"I wanna go to Charleston." Peyton blurted out, glancing slightly at Ellie.

The woman smirked. "Charleston it is, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She blinked, looking down and checking the caller i/d without picking up the call. 'Peyton?' she wondered, staring at the phone she kept underneath the table.

"Is there a problem, Miss Davis?" Mr. Peterson asked, looking peculiarly at the teenage girl.

"Actually, yes." She replied. "May I use the bathroom?" she asked politely, clearly in no need of going.

He nodded, and she walked gracefully out of the classroom, breaking into a jog, as her pumps hit the floor with the familiar 'click clack' sound.

She burst into the bathroom, picking up her cellphone.

"Where the hell are you?" Brooke asked, not politely.

"I'm out…. With Ellie." Her voice was a little distant.

"Ellie! Her!" Brooke exclaimed, refraining herself from shouting. "And missing school for her, of all people. Exactly where are you?"

"In Charleston. Now, before you say anything. I just thought you should know, kay? End of conversation. Bye."

Brooke was shocked. "Now, Peyton, you…" she heard Peyton hang up. "hello? Hello!" she closed her clamshell phone shut. "Of all the nerve…. Hang up on me?" a petite looking, freckled girl came into the room, giving Brooke a rather bewildered look.

"What? Can't I talk to myself in the bathroom? It's all about privacy here, ain't it?" she half screamed. It seemed that the girl recognized her as Brooke Davis. Oh… this could be a pretty big dent on her reputation.

"Look." She simmered down. "What comes from the bathroom, stays in the bathroom, kay?" she extended her hand for a handshake, which the girl took pretty slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton stared at her mother as she smiled towards her, nibbling delightfully into her popcorn. "Um…" Peyton mumbled. "We're not watching a movie, are we?" the woman walked out of the entrance of the cinema. "Of course not. I just got the dumb ticket so I could go in for this!" she laughed, her eyes sparkled.

Peyton raised an eyebrow, fighting back a smirk. "You're kidding right?" she took a piece of that buttery snack. Ellie shook her head.

"Anyway, let's go shopping or something."

Peyton really didn't wanna do that. Shopping was something she never did with her mom. She made a strict rule of that. "No… Can we go to the beach or something? It's a pretty cool day." And that it was.

Ellie paused, nodding slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fresh air was like a drug. Nathan could never have enough of it. The air within the school corridors was just so different. There was always the stiff, wooden scent lingering somewhere there, a speck of dust occasionally floated amongst the thin air.

He smirked at the approaching form of Brooke. "Hey," he put a hand around her shoulder. "Are you free? Right now?" he questioned.

She couldn't help but nod at his question. "Yeah, with Peyton sick and all…" she drifted off, eyeing him. "Why?"

"I was thinking of going to the beach with you." Nathan smiled coolly.

"For some action?" Brooke scoffed. "Kidding, ok? Yeah, I'll go with you."

His eyes lit up at her answer. "Great…" He bit his lip. "I'll pick you up at about 7." And he walked off, towards the direction of that Honda that he and Keith had fixed a few months ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton stared at the vast ocean, wondering if Jake was looking at the same piece of ocean as her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ellie's sudden voice burst into her thoughts.

"Not after you broke my thoughts," the teen joked. "I just can't believe how much fun I'm having with you."

The thin woman smiled. "I am your mother, after all." She took a dramatic pause. "About that whole aban" she was cut off short by Peyton.

"No." she shook her head, sitting up from the soft sand. "Don't talk about that. I don't wanna spoil this."

Ellie nodded slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke stared at her laptop, carefully typing out her history assignment. "God I hate you." She swore through clenched teeth.

"Problem?" Lucas asked, standing behind Brooke, his breath hot on her neck.

"It's just this damn assignment…" she turned to look at Lucas, who quickly covered her lips with his.

She pushed him away almost immediately, causing him to look at her, shocked. "What… what's wrong?" he enquired, his eyes concerned.

"Not now, Lucas." She sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"I thought that after that night…" he stopped himself, waiting for a reaction.

"That night did mean something, Lucas."

"Then…?"

"I'm not ready. I just need more time… set things straight,"

"Do you still have feelings for Nathan?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"You do…."

"Lucas…. I do love you. You need to know that." She gave him a sorry look, her hazel green eyes dimmed with pain, confusion and many mixed emotions.

"I do know that," he replied sadly, deciding it was time to change the topic. "What's this assignment on?"

She rolled her eyes at the computer screen. "I'm not sure. I think it's the Vietnam war or something other like that…" she sighed, unconsciously looking up at the wall clock. 6.15. It was time she got ready. She shot Lucas a small smile, closing the window. "I got a date…" she muttered. "Tell Karen, okay?" she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh, and I had dinner already." And she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The street lamps lit the streets, the headlights of each car made it brighter for them to drive. Peyton stared at the road before her, the soft sounds of the radio filled the air.

Ellie leaned against the door, staring an empty space.

"I did love your father, you know?" a tear flowed down Ellie's face.

"You said you stopped loving him," Peyton noted, her voice monotone.

"Yes, but…. before that. Before I fell out of love with him, he fell for your 'mother', and I just… was hurt, and soon after, I lost all feelings for him." She closed her eyes, hoping to stop the trail of tears that struggled their way out.

"That really doesn't matter now, Ellie." Peyton couldn't bring herself to calling this woman 'mom'. "I don't wanna talk about this, it'll just make the rest of this outing sour."

"It's ending…" the 35 year old muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Peyton turned, looking expectantly at the older woman.

She shook her head no, wiping the tears that fell upon her sunken cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan pulled his beat up Honda into the parking lot. Cautiously, he slammed the door shut, watching as Brooke made her way out of the car.

A breeze encircled her, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold?" Nathan asked, walking towards her.

"A little." She answered.

"Here," Nathan peeled off his basketball sweat shirt and handed it to her, revealing a tight blue shirt underneath.

"Thanks," she took it gratefully, wrapping it around her body, and slowly, she scanned his body. She smiled to herself, putting on the sweat shirt.

Nathan grabbed her hand, leading her to the dark beach, a romantic scene at the same time.

They sat themselves down, Brooke hugged her knees to her chest, resting her cheek on her knees.

"You know Scott, I'm beginning to like your company more and more." She smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Ooh… so you like my company? Not me?" he teased, while Brooke giggled slightly.

"Aw… don't be that way," she laughed, leaning her head onto Nathan's shoulder. "You know, I've always wanted to watch Brokeback Mountain…" she sighed.

"You wanna watch two gay cowboys have sex?" he replied, glancing slightly at Brooke.

"Well…" she thought. "they are cute, and I heard it's a good movie. Wanna go watch it?" she offered.

"Uh, lemme think about that… no. I'm not gonna watch 2 gay men have sex…" he frowned, leaning against the sand.

Brooke propped a shoulder and leaned on it beside him. "If that's what you say." She laughed.

Nathan watched her laugh, and couldn't help but feel a certain warmth within him. He sat up, cupping her cheek in his hand, catching her by surprise.

"Brooke…" Nathan muttered, looking deep into her eyes. She felt her lean against his hand, as she looked at him. He let go of her, eyeing her sadly.

"I really like you," Nathan mustered, taking a small breath. "I think, that I actually love you. Which is strange, since it feels so different from me and Haley." She nodded slowly, feeling something inside of her cheer.

"Do you?" Brooke thought about her answer.

"I… I…" she gulped. "I do… but Lucas…"

He cut her off. "Can we forget about him? Just for tonight. After that, you may end up with me… which I hope you will, or you can choose him." She nodded.

He smiled, she returned the smile gratefully.

"You sure?" Nathan asked, leaning in. She nodded yes.

His lips crashed onto hers, they were filled with love, lust, passion… so many emotions put into one big concoction. He pushed her onto the sand, while she kissed back eagerly, her tongue pushed into his, as she explored unexplored grounds.

Their lips parted, and Brooke smiled. Nathan looked at her eagerly. "I still have that apartment of mine…" and he frowned as her shook her head.

"Nathan, don't take this the wrong way, I would love to… but… let's take this slow, okay? I'm not ready for anything more than this."

The male nodded, leaning in for yet another passion filled kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally morning. Peyton stared at her clock, hearing someone ring her doorbell.

She walked to the door, rubbing her tired eyes. Slowly, she opened the door and almost jumped. It was amazing how jumpy you could be when you just woke up.

Peyton looked at the packages that sat at her doorstep. All of them were from Ellie.

On each was a card that said…

"Dear Peyton.

I'm sorry. I hope these will make up for every present I was supposed to give you.

I did buy them on the exact day of each birthday, Some I made. I wanted to give them to you when I finally found you.

Your mother,

Ellie."

She smiled slightly. "You're forgiven…. Mom." She mustered the strength to say it, and she finally did.

She'd found her Mother.

**TBC…..**

**In the next chapter….**

"_Haley, we should go back… to New York. You know we can." Chris said, holding her hand._

"_Chris… you said it yourself, we need our studies." Haley answered sadly. "It's a once in a lifetime thing, Haley. Don't miss it. We can study anytime we want. But this may never come again."_

…

_Peyton opened the doors to the empty club. "So this is it?" Ellie asked. "I know you've seen it before," Peyton said._

"_Yeah." She looked to her daughter. "But it looks a million times better now than before."_


	9. Empty Apartment

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry everybody! It's just that my mom's confiscated my laptop. And the exams have just finished! PHEW…. I finally got it back since she's overseas! Ok. So here's the chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry about the slow update.

**Disclaimer: One tree hill doesn't belong to me….**

Chapter 9: Empty Apartment

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves…._

_The thin woman smiled. "I am your mother, after all." She took a dramatic pause. "About that whole aban" she was cut off short by Peyton._

"_No." she shook her head, sitting up from the soft sand. "Don't talk about that. I don't wanna spoil this."_

…

"_I really like you," Nathan mustered, taking a small breath. "I think, that I actually love you. Which is strange, since it feels so different from me and Haley." She nodded slowly, feeling something inside of her cheer._

"_Do you?" Brooke thought about her answer._

"_I… I…" she gulped. "I do… but Lucas…"_

_He cut her off. "Can we forget about him? Just for tonight. After that, you may end up with me… which I hope you will, or you can choose him." She nodded._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas gave her an unsure smile. "Haley….. what's up with you and Chris?"

In response, Haley could only giggle and grin while pushing a strand of her brown locks behind her ear. "I never thought I'd like him this much…." She paused. "If you get to know him, you'll find how great a guy he is."

He frowned, scratching his head unknowingly. "I don't think I wanna get to know him though," he shook his head slightly.

She took a sip from her bottle of coke. "Well. Then I should ask about you and Brooke." A serious look flashed across her gentle features. "What's going on? It's like it's so confusing when it isn't." a frown tugged at her lips.

"It's not as simple as you think," he looked away for a moment. "There's another guy who's in love with her…. and she's in love with."

"Tsk tsk…." She laughed slightly. "Bad use of english, Lucas. But never mind that. Who's this guy…?" she enquired.

"You really wanna know?" he asked slowly, while she gave him an assuring nod. "It's Nathan."

She almost spit out her coke. Blinking, she felt her heart sink slightly…. Maybe she did have feelings for him? But probably not as strongly as before.

Lucas sighed inwardly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton opened the doors to the empty club. "So this is it?" Ellie asked. "I know you've seen it before," Peyton replied slowly.

"Yeah." She looked to her daughter. "But it looks a million times better now than before."

Peyton grinned, walking to the bar. "Peyton…." Ellie said.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to face her.

"Could you…. Let me work here? Tending the bar?"

"Are you up to it?"

"Yeah… I used to tend bars in Chicago."

"Then," Peyton trailed off, touching the glassy surface of the bar tables. "The job's yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sat on the wooden chair at the park, looking at the ground littered with fallen leaves. It was nearing winter, an icy November seemed to be coming her way. She hugged herself for warmth as a small breeze pulled itself past her, her woolen sweater fending it off.

"Brooke?" she looked up, and there she saw Nathan, wearing a long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. "Nathan…." She patted the seat beside her. "Sit."

He took the invitation happily. "Hey." He smirked slightly.

"Same to you," she looked at him, noting the longing in his crystalline blue eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Nathan carefully noted the awkwardness of their predicament.

"Just…" she paused, finding herself at a loss for words. "um, never mind." She looked at her shoes, for once not in their usual pumps.

He gave her a small frown, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched her hesitate. Sighing, he looked away for a moment, watching as young children jumped into the piles of fallen leaves. "Looks like winter's coming a little earlier?" he turned, hoping for an answer.

Shaking off her fatigue, she turned to face him, nodding quietly, a smile on her lips. "Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen watched as her café emptied gradually, watching carefully as a male figure walked in. Putting on a smile, she asked the man for his order.

He looked up at her, giving her a quiet smile. "Usual."

She squinted at the face, then, dropping the porcelain cup in her hand while it fell to the ground, breaking with a sharp sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deb watched sadly as Dan looked out the glass window of their house, clearly he was dazed.

They'd gone to the hospital the day before, only to hear of the bad news.

"_Your husband has a tumor in his brain. We have to operate soon. " _The doctor's words rung in her head constantly. Looking at Dan once again, she saw him look sadly at a family photo, seemingly, he had lost all that drive that he once had, now in a completely different state.

Deb walked closer to him, hugging him from behind. "I'm sure you'll be fine." It was at this point at which she felt her love for him strengthen.

He didn't reply. All he did was cast a downcast look towards her as he walked away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas looked at the empty bottles of medication on his bed. He'd used up what he little money he had for the few months that passed.

Now he wondered what he should do.

Bottle in hand, he rushed out of his room, knocking into an oncoming Brooke Davis. In turn, the bottle slipped out of his hand.

"Don't…" he said, but it was too late. Brooke had picked it up and was already reading the label.

"What?" she asked, slowly processing the words typed onto the medication bottle. "heart medicine?"

"It's nothing…" Lucas lied, however unconvincingly.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Lucas!" Brooke replied, a stern look worn on her features. "What is this? What's wrong with you?"

"I can't tell you." Lucas hesitated.

"Why?" she reached out her hand which was holding the bottle, and at that moment, he snatched it swiftly from her, then running out of the door.

"Lucas Scott!" she shouted, but it was too late-he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peyton, I tell you. He was taking heart medicine!" Brooke's voice rang into Peyton's ears.

Peyton sighed. "It was probably just a painkiller…." She assured.

"You're not gonna believe me?" the blonde gave her a small smile. "Brooke, I just think you're over reacting. That's all."

"God…." Brooke frowned, running a hand through her brown locks. "I don't know anymore…. What if-"

"Brooke!" Peyton shook her friend slightly. "Stop over reacting."

A worried look flashed across Brooke's delicate features. "Just calm down, Brooke." Peyton sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris watched slowly as Haley walked around the room, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows knitted. It was her usual look whenever she was serious.

"Can you repeat what you said in slow sentences?" her small voice made out.

He walked up, grabbing her hand. "They want us back Haley. We have a chance at being famous!"

"But still…." She pushed his hand away. "We haven't been back that long,"

"Haley, we should go back… to New York. You know we can." Chris said, holding her hand yet again.

"Chris… you said it yourself, we need our studies." Haley answered sadly. "It's a once in a lifetime thing, Haley. Don't miss it. We can study anytime we want. But this may never come again."

His intense eyes were persuading her, the dim light of the room distracting her sub-conciousness.

"I…" she looked back at him, noting the pleading look he held in his eyes. "I…" she struggled for the words, while her mind tried to force her to make a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen gave the man before her a careful look. "Where were you?"

He smiled. "Everywhere."

"Keith," Karen paused. "I mean it."

His smile faded as he frowned slightly. "I've been working at a small automobile station in Dallas."

"Dallas..?" Karen repeated his words.

"Yes, Dallas, Karen." He looked into his cup of coffee, the deep brown reflected his reflection. "How's Luke?"

"He's good." Karen paused for a moment. "Brooke's staying with us,"

Keith laughed lightly. "Lucas and Brooke?" he took a sip from his coffee. "I'm sure he still loves her,"

Karen sighed inwardly. "He's a silly boy. He really hurt her though. I wonder if she'll trust him again."

"I'm sure she will." Keith looked away for a small moment. "Luke's a good guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stared at Lucas as he sat at the benches of the River Court.

"Lucas," Nathan said, moving closer.

Lucas looked up, nodding in response. He grasped his hold on the empty bottle of medication.

'What's that?" Nathan pointed at the bottle.

"None of your god damn business."

Nathan blinked. "Don't have to be rude," he took the seat beside him.

"You like Brooke, huh?" Lucas said, more as a statement than a question.

Nathan looked at the empty court. "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between them as they didn't exchange words.

"Why'd you do it?" Nathan broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton. Why'd you cheat on Brooke with Peyton?"

"You don't need to know."

Nathan cast him a dirty look.

"Look, I know you said that at the moment you just thought Peyton was the right one for you, but…" he blinked. "Then why did you lead Brooke on?"

Lucas didn't answer.

"You shouldn't have had done that, you know. She doesn't deserve it."

"Don't judge me!" Lucas shouted, standing up and dropping the bottle of medication at the same time.

Nathan just happened to pick it up. "Heart medication?" Nathan glanced up at him.

"You lied to your mom didn't you?"

Lucas snatched the bottle out of his hand agitatedly. "It's none of your fucking business." He growled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley hugged her mom and dad, telling them how much she'd miss them.

Grabbing her luggage, she walked out the door, sitting into her dad's car as he drove her to the bus station.

Reaching her destination, she hugged her dad one last time, slowly watching as he left. She held her coat closer to her skin as the cold air chilled her every breath.

"Chris," she hugged the man in her life. "we're leaving now huh?"

He nodded slowly. "Have you said all your goodbyes?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes welling with tears. "Yeah I have." She tried to cast a smile, but her lips quivered too much for that to take place.

He handed the bus officer their tickets. "This is it, Haley." She nodded slightly in response, too choked up on tears to say anything.

She slowly boarded the bus, taking one look back, and sitting in her seat beside Chris. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks, while she held onto his arm, hoping to have him as a support.

He hugged her, telling her all this was worth it. Nodding, she turned to the window, watching as the bus left the bus station.

"Goodbye, Tree Hill." She whispered, tears finding their own way down her cheeks.

**TBC…..**

**In the next chapter…**

"_Peyton," Ellie paused. "I have to tell you something."_

"_Yeah?" Peyton nodded._

_Ellie sighed. "I can't stay very much longer._

…

_Nathan held Brooke's hand, looking into her tear drenched eyes. "You mean the world to me, Brooke." A tear flowed down her cheek._

"_I can't…." Brooke broke away. "I just can't…."_


	10. Hands Open

Oh man. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about this late update. I've been working on so many other projects I almost forgot about this one. And this chapter took real long. I mean, it's a whole 12 pages long! Anyway…I hope I still have my supporters shivers so. It's the 10th chapter! Hah. Who'd have thought I'd be able to make it, right? And I reached my 100th review already. Before the 10th chapter!! Awesome. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update…

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own OTH.**

Chapter 10: Hands Open

_Previously, on One Tree Hill: Voices of Fallen Leaves…_

"_Haley, we should go back… to New York. You know we can." Chris said, holding her hand yet again._

"_Chris… you said it yourself, we need our studies." Haley answered sadly. "It's a once in a lifetime thing, Haley. Don't miss it. We can study anytime we want. But this may never come again."_

…

_Peyton opened the doors to the empty club. "So this is it?" Ellie asked. "I know you've seen it before," Peyton replied slowly._

"_Yeah." She looked to her daughter. "But it looks a million times better now than before."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke shivered, rising from her bed, feeling something stir in her stomach. She frowned, feeling a stronger chill go up her back.

Then, she wrapped the towel around herself, pulling the curtains open and looking out.

White. A plentiful of white before her. She gasped in disbelief. Winter was in pretty early. It was only mid-October.

Hurriedly, she ran over to her closet, pulling on her sweater. Then she felt it. She felt a strong urge to puke.

She held her breath, running to the nearest toilet. Opening the door, and then smashing it closed, she bent towards the toilet bowl, feeling last nights dinner being forced out of her throat. It was horrible.

Food poisoning? Impossible. She didn't remember eating anything funny. Gastric pains? That wasn't possible, she didn't feel hungry. And then, it struck her. Her eyes grew teary.

The last time she had sex with Lucas, a month ago. No protection. Could it be? She felt a tear flow down her cheek. "No…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was on his way to the kitchen, to prepare food for Brooke. School had been cancelled due to the heavy snowfall, and Karen said she would be out on business. Or something other.

Passing by the toilet, Lucas heard soft whimpers, then ignored it. Convincing himself it was probably just the wind.

Fairly quickly, he finished the toast he made for Brooke. It was her favourite form of breakfast. Other than waffles, of course. They were out of that anyway.

Setting the plate on the table, he saw Brooke, clad in a beige sweater and jeans run past him. "Brooke?"

"Uhm…" she pulled out a pair of boots from the shoe cabinet. "I'm going to the pharmacy to pick something up."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she ignored him, wearing the boots. "What about breakfast?"

Reaching over, she grabbed a piece of the golden brown bread. "I'll eat it on the way." She swung the door open, uttering a silent bye, then leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan jogged along the snow clad pathways, his shoes hit the icy ground, meeting with a small thud.

His breathing was slow and paced, just like his steps. He couldn't go too fast in this weather. He'd learnt that from an experience one year when he sprinted in the snow with a friend. He suffered from a bad cold the next day.

"Nathan," Peyton stood in front of him, her soft blonde curls tied in a ponytail. "I…. don't know how I should say this." Nathan's steps came to a slow.

"Just shoot." He raised a curious eyebrow.

Peyton looked away for a second, her gaze returning. "Haley… she's left with Chris," she looked up at him, awaiting a response.

He noted her gaze and sighed. "So?" his voice sounded tired.

Peyton frowned at his response. "I just thought that, maybe you would still care. At least as a friend," she rubbed her covered arm.

The young man laughed, grinning at the confused blonde. "As a friend, I'm happy for her. Ok? Nothing more, nothing less." The girl nodded slightly, a quiet small drawn on her full lips. "Fine, then. I'll see you around?"

He nodded, the grin now turned to a warm smile. "Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hesitated, staring at the array of boxes at the white shelves. She frowned slightly, trying to remember the few she'd bought before. "oh heck," she muttered, randomly grabbing those that seemed like the better ones.

Getting them to the counter was easy. But getting them out of the store with no problem was another.

"These for you, kid?" The fat lady at the counter asked. Brooke could never understand why these accountants could never mind their own business.

"No." she smiled. "They're for my sister." She'd used this excuse millions of times before. It always worked.

"So…" the lady looked up from the counter. "Why don't she come down and buy 'em herself?" Brooke could feel her tolerance run a tad thinner.

"She's really sick with the flu. So she sent me." hr smile wavered a little.

"Hmm." The lady charged the items, placing them in a bag. Hey beady eyes widening at Brooke's answer. "20 please." The lady seemed to growl. Brooke handed her the cash happily, glad to be leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Keith," Karen was dangerously close to the man. "Where will you live?"

Keith grinned, moving his hand up onto the lady's waist, his lips just hovering above hers.

"In here?" he laughed. The café was closed that day. His lips moved closer, less than an inch from hers.

"Bu-" she was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers, she kissed back eagerly.

She could feel him smile against her as he moved her to a sofa, leaning her against it and gently kissing her neck.

What followed after that was a total blur to the both of them. A blur of naked, hair and orgasms. Lots of orgasms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas looked at the blonde, smiling at her lightly. She'd been over at the house looking for Brooke. Well, she wasn't there, so Peyton decided to wait.

"How's Ellie?" Lucas asked, his eyes were shining.

Peyton smiled back. "She's good." She paused for a moment. "Awesome, really."

The male grinned, inching closer, his elbows resting on the table. "How so?"

"We've been talking a lot. About music, art… that kinda thing."

"Uh-huh." Lucas moved back, taking his elbows off of the dining table.

"How's Brooke and you?" Peyton could sense that he was worrying about her again.

"Fine," he gave an unconvincing smile.

"Look," she thought she'd have a shot at it. "She said she saw you taking heart medication?"

Lucas looked up, his smile gone.

"Is it true?"

His voice was cold. "No."

Peyton could sense the change in his tone and the air seemed colder. "Ok. I told her she was over-reacting,"

Lucas stood, a worried look present on his features. "Look, Peyt. I don't she's gonna be coming soon. Maybe you should go and I'll call you when she's back?" his question sounded more like an order.

"No, I don't mind waiting." Peyton smiled slightly.

"Really." Lucas' eyes seemed to carry a different warmth. "You should go."

Peyton nodded, noting that he seemed different. "Fine, I'll go." She tried to smile.

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stared down at Haley's house. To some point, he still cared. It saddened him that she didn't bother to tell him. At least they were friends, right?

He thought he deserved just that. Shaking his head, he turned, walking to his car. The beat up Honda from earlier that year. He stepped in, revving the engine and driving home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deb sat beside Dan, taking in the procedures that his surgeon had just laid out for them. "So, you're ok with it?" the red haired doctor asked politely, a smile on his face.

She touched her husband lightly on the hand, looking at him worriedly. It was times like these when she was especially worried for him.

"Yes," the man said solemnly, waving off Deb's touch, his face stiff.

The doctor smiled. "Right," he pushed up his glasses, the smile returning to his lips. "We'll go into surgery as soon as possible."

The pair walked out of the room, Deb holding onto Dan the whole time.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Please Dan," Deb pleaded. "I'm worried for you."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not your business."

"Dan, we're married!"

"Doesn't matter now." He glared at her, walking faster, pushing her away from him.

Deb stumbled, a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sat on the toilet floor, impatience was brewing inside of her as she waited.

"It's time," she mumbled, placing the test into the toilet bowl, waiting with anxiety slowly brewing in her.

A minute passed, but it was like an eternity to her. she pulled it out, staring at the result.

Worried, she pulled out the other 2 boxes, preparing to try again. she had to be sure. She waited, time was passing slowly.

Her breathing quickened, and carefully, she pulled out the tests, time after time. Opening box after box.

She took one final look at the result. All of them were the same. She didn't believe it.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, slowly, one by one, they flowed down her soft, pale cheeks. It was true. Everything. Now it was confirmed.

Her tears couldn't stop. She leaned against the door, crying softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton smiled a her mother's thin frame, her smile hardly stood.

"So anyway, you know abo-" Peyton was cut off by Ellie.

"Peyton," Ellie paused. "I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Peyton nodded.

Ellie sighed. "I can't stay very much longer."

"What?" the young girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"I…. just can't."

"Please," she frowned. "I need you to be honest with me."

"I…" she looked up to see Peyton look at her worriedly. "I have cancer."

Peyton was shocked. 'What? What kind of cancer?"

"Blood."

"Then, you can be cured, right?" Peyton could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

Ellie smiled sadly. "It's spread too much." She took Peyton's hands. "I don't have much longer,"

"No…" Peyton was crying, tears not taking any slow. "We just met,"

"It's been awhile, Peyton." Ellie smiled. "I would never trade this for anything in the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was jogging slowly, on his way to the café.

He looked at the glass door and windows, all closed, the view to the inside blocked by the blinds.

He knocked, hearing small gasps from inside. Frowning, he pulled out his key, pushing it into the doorknob, twisting it open.

Carefully, he looked in. the lights were off.

Turning his head, he stared at the velvet red coach in the corner, two naked people on it, covered by a sheet.

"Mom?" Lucas asked, staring at the man, finally realizing who he was. He gasped. "Uncle Keith?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stared at his mother and father, both looking worried.

Deb would constantly try to talk to Dan, and in response, Dan would push her away.

It was times like these that Nathan hated most. He hated when Dan treated Deb badly. He clenched a fist, looking away, hearing soft whimpers. Obviously, from his mother.

He bit his lips, tightening his fist, cracking his knuckles at the same time. He glanced back, feeling his heart ache as Deb cried, tugging at Dan, while he ignored her.

He shook his head, walking up the stairs, grabbing a set of clothes and packing them in a bag.

Pulling it down, he noted that they were gone, probably in their room now. He sighed, walking straight out the door. It was times like these that he couldn't handle.

He had to thank god that he still had his apartment, his refuge. His one sanctuary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas sat on a chair, staring at the two, his face etched with disgust. His uncle and his mom? Now, that was wrong.

"Lucas," Karen blushed. "I…"

He looked up. "Never mind, mom." He looked back down, his anger boiling inside of him. "Keith?" his voice seemed to hide something.

Keith winced at the loss of the words "uncle". "Luke?"

"You…. Tried to kill Dan, didn't you." Lucas didn't look up.

Keith raised an eyebrow, shocked. But he couldn't show it. He didn't say anything.

Karen looked from her son to Keith, realizing the strong tension between them. "Lucas…"

He ignored her. "You did, didn't you?"

Keith was quiet, at a loss of what to say. "Lu…" he was cut off.

"Didn't you?!" Lucas shouted, looking at Keith with anger. "Didn't you?" his voice seemed to calm.

"Lucas," Keith sighed. "I did it for you."

"Don't lie." Lucas glared. "You did it for yourself!"

A pause.

"How could you?"

"Keith?" Karen said softly, confused.

"He…." Keith choked. "He deserved to."

"He's still alive you know,"

The man gasped, biting a lip.

He frowned, thinking of making things better between them. "That… doesn't matter now… Luke, I did it for you and your mother."

The blonde shook his head, standing from his seat. "You did it out of selfishness, Keith." He walked slowly to the door. "Not for us. For you." With that, he walked out, leaving Keith and Karen together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton hugged her mother, night seemed to be closing in.

"Why didn't you say so?"

Ellie smiled. "I didn't want to worry you, hon."

Peyton let go, looking up. "I don't want you to die, mom."

"It's not about how long you live, Peyton." She looked up to the stars. "It's about how you live it."

Peyton frowned. "Peyton, living within just your art and music, it's not enough. You deserve happiness, and you need to get out there,"

Peyton's eyes started to tear. "Don't cry, don't ruin this moment honey." She hugged her.

"The time I've spent with you, are a lot better than my whole life. But I'm sorry I wasn't here the past 17 years."

Peyton looked away, smiling. "It's ok. Just this time has paid off for all those years you missed." Tears started their flow. "But I wish you didn't have to miss the rest of my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sat at the table, a jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

Lucas entered the room, looking pretty tired. his eyes were downcast. "Lucas, you're home." She attempted an uneasy smile, moving over and hugging him with her feeble frame.

Her touch seemed to make it all better. But he was too tired to notice how weird she was acting. "Hi." He whispered in her ear.

He moved out of the kitchen. He needed to be alone. Even from Brooke.

"Uhm, I'm really tired, so I think I'll go sleep, ok?" he asked, just to be polite.

"Yeah," she felt something sink. "It's ok. I'm tired too." She moved towards her own room.

"Night, Luke." She bade, stepping in her room.

"Night." He smiled slightly, closing the door.

Karen didn't come home that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and went quickly. Dreary, Nathan walked around the lonely apartment in the early afternoon sun, dressed messily in a shirt and pants. His hair was messed. "Why waste this weekend afternoon?" he mumbled, getting a beer from out of the fridge.

He drank it, cooking something small in the oven toaster. That'd be his lunch.

He waited, and as the familiar bell rang, he awoke from his daydream and opened it, carefully taking out his tv dinner meal.

He set it on the table, staring at the food, slowly taking a bite.

Minutes passed as he slowly finished his meal, 15 minutes had passed by in total. He walked to the bathroom, declaring that he'd ask Brooke out that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked around the mall, staring at the baby shops, feeling more queasy and uncomfortable inside. Instinctively, she frowned, watching as happy couples held each other by the hand, some even carrying a baby. Not like how she was, though.

She had her eyes on the ground, looking up and smiling at a blonde Peyton.

"Brooke," she greeted her with a small hug. "You look sick."

She hesitated, contemplating on whether or not to tell. "Just a little cough, that's all." She lied, deciding not to tell.

Peyton eyed her for a moment, then nodding. "Ok then." The blonde looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Ellie has cancer," she laughed sarcastically, feeling tears rise up to her eyes.

Brooke almost screamed. "What?" she looked at her shoes again. "She…can be cured, right?"

Peyton shook her head no.

'Peyt," Brooke moved over, hugging her friend. "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley looked at the unfamiliar New York streets, looking up at the hotel. "Hales?" Chris looked her over.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" he seemed concerned. Haley nodded in response.

"Fine, just a little new to this, that's all." She swallowed, entering the building, luggage in hand.

"The managers are meeting us in an hour, by the way." The man smirked, passing their things to the bell boy.

"Great." Haley smiled back, looking away. "Just great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night came fast. Brooke stood at the beach, her feet were bare and her eyes were wet.

The wind blew her hair back and her face was pale from crying.

"Brooke,"

She turned, watching as Nathan ran up to her.

"Brooke, I love you." He said in all rashness while Brooke held a gasp.

She was silent.

Moving over, Nathan held Brooke's hand, looking into her tear drenched eyes. "You mean the world to me, Brooke." A tear flowed down her cheek.

"I need you,"

Then, tears started their flow down her cheeks, as she choked on slow sobs. She felt her knees buckle, and Nathan held her, pulling her to him.

"I can't…" Brooke broke away. "I just can't…"

She barely made out those words in between her sad sobs. She knelt down, burying her hand in her face as she cried her heart out, while Nathan watched, heart broken for the crying Brooke.

He knelt down beside her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to look him in the eyes. "Brooke, Don't cry…"

Her eyes were red and tired, and she continued to choke sobs.

Then, Nathan kissed her.

Her eyes were wide and she felt that she had been brought out of some deep hell. She soon comforted herself into him as a strong wind blew. She'd stopped crying.

He broke off the kiss, looking at her, glad that he had stopped her crying.

It gave him a strong sense of satisfaction.

"It's ok…" he hushed her, running his hand down her back while she buried herself in his chest.

He looked down, noting that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He grinned, picking her up bridal style and walking to his car, deciding on letting her sleep at his apartment.

He would take the couch while she took his bed.

**TBC…**

"_Brooke…" Peyton frowned, hugging her friend. "It's ok. Everything will be fine."_

……

_Dan smirked to himself. "He's in Tree Hill?"_

_He nodded. "Good." Then, he hung up._

"_Keith Scott…"_


	11. Fall Away

Oh gosh… haven't updated in what… months? Gosh I almost completely forgot about this story. And I think I lost all my supporters… but whatever. To whoever reads this, please review! Well, chose the title cos it's my "IT" song of the moment… by The Fray! A real awesome song.Oh yeah, I'll be changing my writing format a little, hope you guys don't mind. Cancelling the previously on…. But might keep the next on…. thingy. We'll see how it goes, aye? Until the end of this chapter, enjoy my dear readers! Oh, and don't forget to review! I adore reviews! (:

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill or the characters in it.**

**Chapter 11: Fall Away**

Brooke awoke, her long bangs covered her eyes, as she searched her unfamiliar surroundings, her eyes slowly recovering from the previous darkness of which came with her sleep.

She shook her head slightly, running a hand through her mess of brown hair, blinking tiredness away from her eyes. She looked around, standing, she quickly recognised her surroundings. For a moment, a wave of shocked brushed across her face, then just as quickly the look disappeared, as she noticed her clothes clearly intact.

"You're awake." A relieved voice said, and she looked up, seeing Nathan looking at her, clearly amused.

Then, she realised the state she was in, her messy hair, her washed up makeup, the tired look in her eyes. Embarrassed, she jumped slightly, as if to hide her flaws away.

"Nathan," she turned around, her back facing him. "do not look at me. G…go away… let me wash up…" she glanced over her shoulder, bewildered by Nathan chuckling as he leaned against the white washed walls.

"NOW!" she almost screamed, scurrying over to Nathan, pushing him out of the door, turning his back against her and shutting the door behind him.

He smiled slightly, then was reminded of the night before, where he confessed. He then realised he would have to prepare himself for the awkwardness they'd have later on. he could almost predict what would happen then.

He'd try to talk to her about it. She'd be shocked, and go silent. She'd say she had to go and would leave quickly, leaving him there.

He'd seen scenes like this happen lots of times. Now he just had to be prepared to experience it.

…….

He sighed, his hand monotonously bounced the basketball against the ground, his eyes were listless. He caught the ball in his hand, and carefully, he lay it on the ground, then, he clutched his hand slightly, and then let go, his stare followed the dull clouds which floated above him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned, watching as Mouth sat himself down, the same, simple smile was written on his face.

"Nah." Lucas muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "I don't wanna talk about it." He gave Mouth a sorry look, and Mouth nodded in understanding. Then Lucas fell silent, and he noticed Mouth had too, for a short few seconds.

"How've you been?" Mouth said, his gaze didn't follow Luke.

"Good." He nodded, glancing quietly at Mouth as his shorter friend fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Brooke?"

Lucas jumped slightly, and he fell into an unnerving silence. Mouth didn't say anything, as he awaited the blonde's answer, staring at the empty streets beyond them.

"I…" Mouth turned to look at Luke, as he hesitated with his answer, biting his lip. "She's been good too."

Mouth eyed him for a moment or two, but the taller man didn't notice, as his gaze rested on the snow clad ground before him.

Of course, Mouth didn't believe him, but he let it rest, as he nodded to himself, patting Lucas on the back and smiling at him, standing up.

"Leaving?" Lucas asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah." His smile flickered. "See you around." He paused for a while, as if to say something, then he left, before Lucas could say anything.

……

Brooke stepped out of the bedroom, feeling refreshed, relieved even. She pulled her crumpled clothes, in an attempt to straighten them. She stepped into the kitchen, watching as Nathan sipped a cup of coffee quietly, his eyes dazed. His finger traced something against the smooth counter tops.

She sat across of him, offering him a small, faint smile as he looked up in surprise, which died into a look of slight sadness.

Nathan sighed, his eyes wandered away from Brooke's face for a moment.

"Brooke," he took a deep breath. "last night… at the beach."

Her smile disappeared, as the memory of last night flashed before her eyes (ed's note: see previous chapter), she saw him pause, as if waiting for a response from her. She gave him none.

A short silence fell, and Nathan cleared his throat, looking to Brooke again. She looked guiltily at the counter top, her hands kept on her lap.

"I…" she looked back to him, hesitant, her eyes darted to his mug as she avoided his gaze.

"Brooke," he interrupted, trying to catch her gaze. "I meant every word I said." He looked hopefully at her, hoping what she had said yesterday was due to her state of mind, and nothing else.

She bit her lip, clenching her fist slightly under the table, looking at her bare feet as they dangled from the high chair. "Nathan…" her tone was sad. "I said that I can't."

For a moment, expression disappeared from his face, as he felt something tug at his heart, then a look of helplessness came over him. "I'll wait though." He muttered, glancing quietly at her, as she sighed.

"Look, Nathan… I'm sorry I gotta go." She stood, finally looking to him as she gathered her things that had been left on the counter top that night. "I'll see you around." She forced a sad smile on her face.

"How're you gonna get home?" he said, almost mumbling.

She then remembered her car wasn't at his apartment. "I'll walk…" she was reminded of the distance. "or something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She opened the door, waving to him as he watched her close the door, then he could hear the sounds of her high heels meeting the steps outside his apartment.

He sighed, taking a drink of his coffee, repeating the cycle in his head.

He'd try to talk to her about it. She'd be shocked, and go silent. She'd say she had to go and would leave quickly, leaving him there.

And he'd gotten every part of it right.

……

"Brooke?" Peyton spluttered, picking up her phone as she got up from bed.

"Yeah… uh you think you could like give me a lift?" the voice on the other end was nervous, hesitance lingering in her voice.

"Yeah sure." She paused, picking up her coat. "Where?" she took a sip of water.

She heard silence. "Nathan's." Then, Peyton almost spit out her water.

"What?" a mischievious grin crossed her face. "Apartment?" she asked, picking up her keys.

"Yeah."

Peyton smiled. "Right," she locked her house door behind her. "I'll be there in a minute."

……

"Haley," Haley looked up from her book, watching as her manager sat down at the velvet chair across of her. "You're gonna start for Michelle Branch's concert Tuesday," he paused, lowering his sunglasses and eyeing her. "Ok?"

She smiled slightly, a knot tied in her stomach. "Yeah." She said softly, her hand unconsciously touched her hair. "Yeah." She looked into the book, the words not registering in her head.

"Haley," her manager touched her hand slightly. "I know its a lot of pressure. If you don't want to you don't have to."

She looked up, offering him a grateful smile. "Thanks but," she looked out of the window onto the busy New York streets. "I wanna do it."

He smiled and stood, nodding to her. "Ok." He walked to the door, pausing and turning his short frame. "Don't stress yourself out about it, ok kid?" he stood waiting her response.

She nodded, her eyes listlessly stared at the dark green carpets of the room.

"Right." He gave her a small nod and left the room.

….

Peyton sat on the edge of her bed, watching as Brooke clumsily made her way through her room, sitting herself on a chair, staring into blank space.

The car ride had been quiet.

"Spill." Peyton said, a curious look was worn on her face.

Brooke paused, looking to the blonde then to the ground, hesitant with her answer, not sure where to start. Her eyes moved to the walls decorated with her friend's art.

"How'd you end up there?"

Brooke turned to Peyton, eyeing her for a second, wondering if the girl was a psychic or something. "He found me at a beach where I was just… in a bad state." She started, her face had a soft, sad expression on it, while Peyton fell silent.

"I think I just fell asleep from exhaustion and I think he brought me to his apartment…" she paused, her gaze had left Peyton's face and to the dull grey floors of her room. "Nothing happened. And that's it…" she ended abruptly, turning to Peyton.

"That's not it." Peyton read her mind again. "There's more. Just tell me."

Brooke stood from her seat, moving over to sit beside Peyton, where she leaned against her. She knew she would need it.

"He told me he loved me, not that he never did before…" she paused, feeling small tears squirming their way out her eyes. "But he said he needed me." She looked helplessly at Peyton. "He said he needed me." She repeated, feeling small tears break their way on her cheeks. She took a small breath. "He said it so much more sincerely than Lucas did." She hugged Peyton.

Peyton hugged her back, feeling her sobs against her. "What'd you say?"

"I said that I couldn't."

"Do you? Want to?" Peyton, stood up, looking at Brooke seriously.

"Well…"

"Do you love him?"

Brooke froze. Did she love him? Or did she love Lucas? She looked at her bare feet, searching for an answer.

"Or do you love Lucas more?" Peyton could tell she loved Nathan. She just didn't know who she loved more.

Brooke searched herself. "I just can't. Not Nathan." She looked up to Peyton. "I'm pregnant. With Lucas' baby."

….

Dan stared at the black phone, turning occasionally to see Deb doing something in the kitchen.

He tapped his foot, hearing the sound of his shoes meet the feet ring in his ears.

His thoughts drifted to his brain tumour and his upcoming operation. He lingered with the picture of death in his head. Then he remembered Keith. How he tried to kill him.

He swore he'd get his revenge the moment Keith got back to Tree Hill. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

A smirk was drawn on his face then. "He's in Tree Hill?"

He nodded. "Good." Then he hung up.

"Keith Scott…" he sneered, clenching his fist slightly, looking to Deb, who was walking over to him.

She smiled, while he gave her a short smile, one that hardly appeared on his face. "Doctor's check up, Dan. Don't forget."

"Yeah." Dan nodded, gripping the sides of his chair. "I won't."

….

"Brooke…" Peyton frowned, hugging her friend. "It's ok. Everything will be fine."

She choked on her sobs, clinging on to Peyton harder. "I don't know what to do…" she made out in between sobs, her tears blurring her vision.

"Have you told him, Lucas?" Peyton asked, patting Brooke lightly on the back.

"No." Brooke murmured, sniffing, while Peyton sighed inwardly.

She continued patting her back. "It's not fair to you, Brooke." Peyton parted from the hug, looking at her sadly. "You've had enough problems."

The brunette stared at her blonde friend, clenching her fist slightly, feeling yet another tear slither its way down her cheek, her mascara was running.

Peyton forced on a sad smile. "Don't cry… you look funny." She gave a small laugh, while what was a smile flashed across Brooke's thin lips, her sobs seemed to have come to a stop.

"Will you… abort it?"

Brooke froze. "I…" she struggled, wondering about Lucas. "I need parental consent right?" she paused for a moment. "How am I supposed to tell them?"

Peyton pondered on the thought. "I heard you could go to court about it…" she offered.

Brooke nodded, looking at the floor. "I dunno what to do, really."

….

Karen watched as Keith drank his latte, holding the Styrofoam cup in his hands, the shop was quite empty that winter afternoon.

"I was bitter about Jules, you know?" Keith blurted out, looking at the brown liquid in his cup.

Karen nodded, reaching over to touch his hand, but pausing, withdrawing and setting her hand in her pocket. "Keith, it's over."

"Not for Lucas."

"Lucas…" she looked into the man's eyes as he looked up. "He'll get over it. He's just… bitter right now." She tried for a soft smile, watching as he bit his lip.

"I'd hope so." He mumbled, his voice was barely audible. He touched Karen's cheek smiling slightly. "I love you, Karen."

The woman smiled, though out of the blue, but genuinely, she looked at him softly, the silence was her answer.

"I hope nothing happens," his gaze wandered elsewhere. "You know how Dan can get."

The smile disappeared from Karen's face. "It'll be ok." She paused. "We'll fight him back."

….

Nathan fiddled with the TV remote, the pictures before him didn't seem to register in his head as he monotonously surfed the channels, changing from station to station.

He put down the remote, turning to the door as he heard a soft knock.

He stood, walking over to the door, peeping into the door hole before contemplating whether to open or not.

"Lucas?" he said, slightly shocked. He stood still for a moment, clutching his TV remote in his hand.

"Nathan, open up." He heard Lucas call from outside.

Nathan hesitated, biting his lip. His hand hovered above the door knob for a while, and then, closing his eyes, he opened the door slightly, just enough for him to look at Lucas in full view.

"What'd you want?"

Lucas sighed. "Just let me in, Nathan."

Nathan looked suspiciously at his brother. "You're not gonna hurt me, are you…?" he didn't want to waste his time.

"Depends if you tick me off, I guess." The blonde grinned slightly.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, opening the door wider for his brother to go through.

Lucas looked around the apartment, with the half pink wall and the plain kitchen, plopping himself onto the three seater sofa, motioning for Nathan to turn the TV off.

Carefully, Nathan turned it off, putting the black remote onto the glossy coffee table, then, he sat on the living chair across of Lucas.

"So..?" Nathan asked, his voice was curious, yet hidden within a sense of annoyance.

Lucas focused on the bubblegum pink walls. 'I…wanna talk to you."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Obviously."

The blonde rolled his eyes slightly, cracking his knuckles. "About Brooke."

"What about her?"

Lucas looked back to Nathan, his toes wiggled in the dull grey carpets. He hesitated slightly with his answer. "Do you love her?"

Nathan eyed him suspiciously. "So what if I do?" he ran a hand through his hair. "What's it got to do with you?"

Lucas' eyes wandered around the room for a moment. "I'm telling you to back off."

"Why should I?" Nathan glared at him. "It's not like you're treating her right."

"You wouldn't know." Luke looked up, grinding his teeth.

"Actually, I would." Nathan put on a sarcastic smile, standing up. "Is that it?"

Lucas looked at him questionably, not answering.

"'Cos if that is it, then you're wasting my time. Because I won't back off." Nathan stood, hovering above Lucas. "So, why don't you just leave and save us the saliva."

The blonde stood up too, standing face to face in front of Nathan, not intimidated. "I'm just trying to save you the heart ache, little brother."

He started walking away, glancing back every few steps.

"Just wait, Nathan." Lucas eyed him for a moment or two, then he walked out.

**TBC….**

Next in Chapter 12…

_Brooke reached out for Lucas' who whipped around to look at her, curiousity written on his face._

_She looked at him softly. "Lucas… we need to talk."_

…

_Ellie gazed at the many drawings in her daughter's room, stopping at a particular picture pasted above her bed._

"_Peyton, who's this young man?"_

_The youngster turned, feeling a sense of sadness wash over as she stared at that piece of art._

…..

Hey everyone! How was the story? I really worked on this one, though I kinda lost my inspiration half way through. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the wait, again. I hope you review! Really, just press that nice purple/grey button over there…


	12. When You're Gone

Well, I'm currently sick at home with the flu. A really horrid thing to have, if you ask me! And since I've a writing/English exam this week I thought I'd get some practice in with my story! Turn out for the previous chapter wasn't all that great… a rather miserable 2 reviews but I'm sure the reviews will come eventually, aye? (: hope you like this chapter. I named it after my current "it" song, "when you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. It doesn't really have a big link with this song but I think its sorta keeping me up with the story. Thanks to the lyrics, I mean. Once again.. enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters in it. I do however, own this plot and a very tasty cookie.**

Chapter 12: When You're Gone

Peyton hugged herself, walking down the icy paths, the sleeping plants looked as though they were crying as the thick snow covered the short grass, drowning withered flowers and hanging on the bare branches of the naked maple trees.

She looked on as children jumped in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels, their laughter rang as cheers of joy. Peyton slowly counted her steps in the back of her head, as she tucked her cold, gloved hands into the pockets of her jacket.

She stood still for a moment, contemplating sitting on the cold looking chair, snow littered at its sides. She sat, looking sadly at the clear skies, snow was lightly falling from it.

A thought flew past her mind, and she was quickly reminded of Jake and Jenny, Ellie, basically everything that meant a lot to her. She clenched her fists at her side, studying her shoes, she could feel herself begin to cry.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and carefully, she reached up and dried them with the back of her gloved hand.

"Peyton?" The blonde looked up, blushing slightly as Lucas stared at her curiously. "You ok?"

She nodded, forcing on a brief smile. "You're not with Brooke?"

He stared at her for a while, his answer was slow. "No. She…" he paused for a moment, thinking. "She said she was busy."

"Right." She muttered, pursing her lips.

A moment of awkward silence fell between the both of them, and Peyton stole glances at Lucas.

"Have you had your lunch?" Lucas enquired, almost timidly.

She shook her head, still looking at her shoes.

He paused, biting his lip. "You.." he let a moment pass. "wanna go somewhere? For lunch I mean."

She looked towards him, a genuine smile written on her face. "Ok."

….

Brooke stared at the computer screen, the silence of the library at that moment was eerie.

"Vacuum or suction?" she mumbled, a disgusted look crossed her face. "Somehow that sounds wrong."

"What sounds wrong?" a familiar voice rang behind her. Nathan offered her a small smile.

She spun back to the computer, quick to close the window. "Nothing, Nathan."

He looked at the computer screen. "I don't see what you could hide from me…" he glanced back to her. "What is it?" a look of concern wrote itself across his face.

"Really, Nathan." She forced on her Brooke smile. "It's nothing at all."

He eyed her suspiciously, taking the seat beside her.

"What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He tried for a comeback, but stopped himself halfway, swallowing his words. He looked at the keyboard before him, unconsciously, he tapped at the space button, lost in thought.

She watched as he sat there in silence, biting her lip. "You're not one to come here." She noted, choosing her words carefully.

The raven haired man glanced at the brunette, looking into her hazel green eyes for a moment, as if in search of something. "I need to study." He tore away his intense gaze. "Just like you."

At a loss of words, she nodded, her fingers hid away under the table, the both of them noted the strange silence which lingered in the air.

Things seemed to have changed after that day.

Brooke opened her mouth, wanting to tell him of her pregnancy, but she held back, as much as she wanted to confide in his. He looked on as she slumped in her chair, letting out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked, almost murmuring. "You know you can tell me."

The brunette looked at him, her gaze was soft. She put on a sorry smile, shaking her head slightly, her locks moved with her motions. "I know I can tell you." She said, touching his hand lightly. "But I can't. I'd love to, but I can't."

Nathan looked elsewhere for a moment, then they thwarted back to Brooke's face. "It's ok." He smiled, squeezing her hand, while she was quick to withdraw, shying away from his stare at the same time.

He watched as she kept her hand under the table again, where she began to fiddle with the end of her sleeve.

"I…" he stood, waiting for the simple words to come to him. "I should go."

Brooke looked at him. "You just came," she said, not wanting him to leave, as she wanted his comforting presence there. Even if no words were exchanged, she felt better with him there, comforted.

"Nah… I," he noted her looking at him, longing seemed to exist in her sad eyes. "I think I really should go." He gave her a small smile. "Hang in there." He said, rather out of the blue, as he picked up his coat and left.

She looked on as he walked away, and she found herself counting the steps he took, and then she felt almost instantly empty. Brooke sighed. "I will." She muttered, turning back to the computer screen.

….

Dan closed his eyes. A gush of dizziness fell over his body as he tried to open his eyes, but they refused to budge.

"You'll be fine, Dan." He heard a female muffle out, his body started to stop moving.

Then, he felt something beneath him move, foot steps seemed to follow him in the distance. And as the bright lights shining at him began to slowly dim, the foot steps to began to fade away, and he felt conciousness leaving him. His breaths began to slow, and then, he couldn't tell what was going on anymore.

….

Deb looked at the white washed walls to the still flapping doors of the surgery room. She paced around for a moment, her gaze lingered at the red light above the grey doors.

"7 hours." She muttered, clutching her purse. "What a torture." She sat down, putting her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes and muttering a prayer.

She looked up, seeing a petite looking nurse smile at her. "Don't worry ma'am. Your husband will be fine."

The blonde woman returned the smile gratefully, uttering a thank you with a small nod.

….

Peyton smiled at Lucas, twirling her curled locks in her finger, watching as he sipped at his milk shake, contented at the silence they were sharing.

Lucas stopped sipping his milk shake, his face turned to a serious expression as he looked at Peyton, who returned him with a curious look. "What?" she said with a laugh.

"Have you ever wondered how things would work out?" he paused for a moment, biting his lip. "If I chose you?"

Peyton stopped twirling her hair, the smile on her face instantly disappeared. She turned to look at the window, ignoring his question.

He noted her reaction, and let a gentle silence blow past, before speaking again. "Have you?"

She closed her eyes hard for a moment, clenching her fists, giving him a small nod, opening her eyes and waiting for his response. She watched through the window as the snow fell onto the already snow clad floor, looking like a thick white blanket, covering the sleeping plants.

Lucas didn't respond for a while, and he pondered on her reply, gritting his teeth for a while, unsure if he should say it or not.

"So have I."

Peyton turned, looking Lucas hard in the eye, anger was obviously present in her eyes. She looked at him, questionably, as if trying to ask him something with her eyes, as if they could convey the message. "What about Brooke, Lucas." She said, more as a statement than a question.

"I never said I didn't love her. I was just… wondering." He put up his hands as if to prove his point, to defend himself. "I still love her."

"Lucas…" Peyton glanced away from his face, focusing her attention on the glossy table. "Brooke really needs you now. Don't let her down." She looked up again, a concerned expression was clearly written on her face.

The man looked down at his shoes, in thought about what she had just said. "What'd you mean?" he asked, not looking up, his tone was curious, a hint of worry in it.

"You'll know." She stood, staring at Lucas as he looked up slowly at her. "Let's just… pay the bill and go, ok? I need to go to the restroom for a while." He nodded in response, calling for the waiter.

….

Keith stood, hands in the deep pockets of his khaki jacket, he looked on at the peace in that peaceful park.

He felt someone approach him from behind, breaths soft, calm, paced. A smile couldn't help but creep onto his face, as the person stepped forward to face him, her eyes dancing.

They didn't exchange words, engulfed in what was a blessing of quiet, the air between them enough for them to greet each other, the smile on each others face said a million unspoken words.

He moved his hand to embrace hers, her cold hands warmed by his larger, rough skinned hands. It was romance beyond words.

She watched him look into her eyes, love evident in those grey pupils of his. Karen couldn't help but feel herself melt, as she slowly moved forward to embrace him.

He took the embrace more than willingly, taking the chance to whisper the three most beautiful, yet simple words on the Earth.

"I love you." He said, holding her tighter.

She nodded against his strong shoulder, unable to say much.

"I really do." He continued, kissing the tips of her ear ever so gingerly, that he could feel her shiver against him. Breaking their embrace, he took her hand in his again, leading her to walk around that beautifully white clad park.

….

Brooke watched as the door started to open, the body of Lucas slowly came into view.

He gave her a smile, greeting her with a small nod, which she returned.

Lucas walked pass her, starting towards his room. At that moment, Brooke reached out for Lucas who whipped around to look at her, curiosity written on his face.

She looked at him softly. "Lucas… we need to talk."

"Yeah?" he asked, starting towards her, but not sitting beside her.

"I…" she spoke with hesitance. Then, Lucas knew whatever she was going to say was going to be something big.

She gulped, running a hand through her hair, as if doing that made her more calm. She suddenly felt tears beginning to struggle their ways out. "Brooke?" Lucas said, softly.

"I'm pregnant." She said, and just then, tears began their flow down her cheeks.

…..

Ellie gazed at the many drawings in her daughter's room, stopping at a particular picture pasted above her bed.

"Peyton, who's this young man?"

The youngster turned, feeling a sense of sadness wash over as she stared at that piece of art

Ellie moved over, sitting on Peyton's bed, sensing something wrong. Silently, she put a hand over her shoulder. "He's Jake."

The older woman nodded knowingly, watching as Peyton seemed as though she was on the brink of breaking down.

Peyton forced on what looked like a smile. "I love him. But he left." She paused, looking to the empty windows. "He left for his daughter."

Understanding arms wrapped around Peyton as she began to choke on sobs, then she grabbed onto Ellie, as if she really needed her then. The thing was, that she really did need her.

"Thank you." Peyton whispered in between sobs.

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I'm feeling like a freaking cripple."

Ellie grinned slightly, a heartening grin. That spoke of a certain unexplainable satisfaction. "Your welcome." She muttered, holding her daughter tighter than before.

….

Lucas stared at her, bewilderment was written on his face. "What?" he seemed to look around the room, as if searching an answer. "You can't do this to me!"

"What?!" Brooke looked up at him, shocked, taking him in, a look of disgust across her face. "Me, do this to you?" she faked a laugh, wiping away her tears. "You son of a.." she reached forward, in an attempt to hit him, but he caught her fist just in time.

He paused, avoiding the murderous glare the brunette was shooting at him. "Look," he glanced back at her. "I'm just in shock, ok? I'm sorry." She took her fist back, sitting herself back down, seething with anger, loss. "I love you, alright?" Lucas knelt down, so he could look her in the eye.

She smiled a little, enough for Lucas to realise he'd been forgiven. He grasped her hand, then searched her eyes. "But the decision to keep it or not…its yours." He whispered, taking in the sudden change in expression.

"What if I don't keep it?"

"Then I'll support your decision."

She eyed him for a moment. "What if I do?"

He let a grin creep up the side of his lips. "Then I'll raise the kid with you."

She froze in her position for a moment, staring at him, as if he'd been the most deformed man she'd ever met. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows, as if to look at him closer. "Are you serious?"

He grinned, nodding, squeezing her hand ever so slightly to show his emphasis. "It's mine after all." He paused for a moment, the grin gone, his gaze to the floor. "I won't be Dan."

**TBC…**

Next in Chapter 13…

_Nathan stared at Brooke for awhile, not sure what to say. "Nathan?" she said, touching his hand lightly, and as if her hand were fire, he retracted immediately._

"_I…" he looked lost. "Wish you the best with Lucas, then."_

…

_Peyton watched as Lucas and Brooke held each other, laughing heartily. Then, Peyton couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Whether it was longing for a love like that, or it was that she still had feelings for the blonde, she was not sure._

_Then, she saw a shadow cover hers, looking up, she was shocked to see the man standing there._

"_Hi."_

Ok. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait again. And I know it's a little short. UGH. I promise I'll try to update at least once a month, ok people? Anyway I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed now. I'm just so excited to get it moving. Cos it's currently at snail's pace. Really really slow. So I'm gonna speed it up!!! Anyway, its time for you to click that nice purple button and leave a review! (:


	13. It Shouldn't End

I promised once a month. But well, it'll probably be slower than that. That's because I'm just SO busy right now. With school and everything… yeah. So anyway, here's the 13th chapter! Hope you guys will like it. The title's the name of a Chinese song, by a band called 'South Fist Mother'. Well, that's a direct translation I guess. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, but I own this plot. Yes, I do own the plot. Along with my brain.**

Chapter 13: It Shouldn't End

Lucas squeezed her hand, turning to her, offering her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Brooke."

She returned him with a smile, one that wasn't sure, one that was more forced than anything else. She waved slightly at the people that walked past, wincing as they began to hush their voices, whispering.

"Just…." He sensed her worry, stopping himself in his tracks for a moment. "Ignore them, ok?"

She nodded silently, taking in the calm look on his face.

….

Nathan watched the crowds around him begin to hush their voices, as they begun to huddle their heads together, he turned from the contents of his locker, wondering what the commotion was about.

Then he felt something tug at his heartstrings.

Confused, he watched as Lucas and Brooke walked into the school, hand in hand. A pained look couldn't help but find itself on his face.

"What?" he whispered to himself, bearing his eyes into the couple.

Walking pass him, Brooke was quick to avoid his stare, the confused expression on his face. She quickened her pace, pulling Lucas along.

……

Peyton wasn't at school that day, Brooke had noticed. She sat in class, feeling Nathan's stare peel into her.

A note was thrown onto her table. Looking out for the teacher, she opened it quickly.

_What's with Lucas?_

_N.S._

She turned back, glancing at Nathan. Who seemed to be waiting anxiously for her reply.

The brunette shook her head, then she crushed the paper and stuffed it into her bag, ignoring the note.

Nathan looked on as she stuffed the ball of paper into her bag. He cringed slightly, then sighed. Whatever it was, it'd have to wait.

…..

A sob.

"Ellie…?" she shook the unmoving body. "Ellie… wake up…. This isn't funny…" she said desperately, feeling tears swim their way out her eyes.

"Mom! Wake up, please… you can't… you just can't…" she choked on her words, hugging the thin body. "You can't… you can't leave me here…" she murmured, biting her lip, the body in her arms cold.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do." The doctor hovering above her said softly, touching her shoulder ever so lightly.

She sighed, then walked away, leaving Peyton with the dead body.

Peyton looked on at the leaving woman's body. Then, she looked back at Ellie's.

"I still have so much to tell you…" she whispered, her tears hit her mom's sheet and spread itself.

…..

"Brooke!" Nathan pushed through the crowds of the hallway. "Wait up!"

His voice was somehow drowned out by the loud voices surrounding them. Brooke could still hear him though, his voice was like a million sticks poking her ears. Not really irritating but sort of painful.

She wasn't sure why she felt pained though.

She felt a hand grab her arm, and she felt herself freeze. Carefully she turned, smiling meekly at the hovering figure of Nathan Scott.

"Look, we need to talk, Brooke."

Her eyes wandered to the tiled floors. "Maybe…" she glanced up. "later."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Brooke…"

She sighed. "I need to go Nathan." She peeled his hands off of her, offering him a small smile. "Some other time." She whispered, then walked away, disappearing into the sea of people.

For once, Nathan could feel his heart really cry.

….

Lucas smiled as Brooke's wavering figure made its way toward him. He opened his arms wide, pulling her into a soft embrace as she huddled her head into his strong chest.

He looked at her head of brown hair. "What took so long?" he whispered tenderly.

She felt herself freeze against him for a moment. Then, she was quick to retract from him. "Nothing important, Lucas." She paused. "I'm gonna go to Peyton's, k?" she looked up into his glistening eyes.

He nodded, grinning. "Be careful!" he looked at her torso for a moment, then looked back up to her beautiful face. She furrowed her eyebrows, then laughed, nodding slowly and hopping into her car.

…..

Brooke stepped up to Peyton's front door. As she lifted her hand to knock, she could hear soft, helpless sobs coming from inside the house.

Stopping herself, she twisted the door knob, only to find the door unlocked.

She walked into the empty house, soft sunlight shone onto the red carpet. She moved her way up the stair, the soft choked sobs were getting louder with every step she took.

Tiptoeing, she opened Peyton's door, and saw the blonde, seated on her bed, her hands covering her face.

Peyton's body stopped to shiver, and she looked up, her eyes red with tears. "Brooke?" she whispered, almost as if reaching out to her best friend.

The brunette forced on a small smile, giving her a look as if to ask what she needed.

"I need a hug." Peyton said, her eyes reflected the pain she was feeling deep inside of her.

Silently, Brooke moved over, sitting on her bed, her arms extended wide open, welcoming Peyton to their friendly hug, which the blonde took more than willingly, gripping her friend tightly, sobbing into her shirt, a small patch of tears began to form on Brooke's pink top.

The two of them sat there, Brooke hushing the crying Peyton, knowing that it was best for her to keep quiet.

"Ellie…" Peyton choked out. "She's gone." She whispered the last two words, as if they were the worst curse in the world. Brooke nodded slightly. "Its ok…" she whispered. "She's in a better place." She said, with a certain amount of doubt in her voice.

Peyton released Brooke from the hug, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand. "She better be." She almost hissed, her tone quivering yet bitter.

"Why do people always leave, Brooke?" she asked, fighting back anymore tears.

"They don't leave, Peyton." She squeezed her hand reassuringly. "They just try to lead better lives."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah." She paused. "Without me."

….

It'd been a few days since that day when so many things changed in their lives.

Today was a Saturday. Maybe Saturdays were days to fix things, because Brooke found herself bumping into Nathan Scott, whom she'd been avoiding for the past few days.

Nathan patted the wooden seat, sweeping the snow away from it. Brooke understood his gesture, and carefully sat next to him. The River Court was clad with snow.

"Brooke…" he started, turning to look at her. She looked back at him inquisitively. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice harbored a sense of loss.

She kept quiet, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry Nathan." She paused. "You're not the one."

He stayed silent for awhile, not sure what to say. He could feel something tugging at his heartstrings. Hard.

"And Lucas is?" his voice was bitter.

She nodded softly.

Nathan stared at Brooke for awhile, not sure what to say. "Nathan?" she said, touching his hand lightly, and as if her hand were fire, he retracted immediately.

"I…" he looked lost. "Wish you the best with Lucas, then." his voice quivered, and he could feel the cold start to get to him. His heart was hurting badly, then.

Brooke could sense the hurt he was feeling, and was starting to feel awkward sitting next to him, so close, yet a million miles away.

"We're still friends, right?"

What a cliched thing she had said. And yet, Nathan thought he could find comfort in that thought. Friends.

He forced himself to nod.

"Good." She said, standing up. "I'll be seeing you then." She waved, trodding off, her steps quick.

He waved back, and as soon as she was gone, he could feel cold droplets slipping down his cold cheeks.

But his heart was so numb then, that he couldn't feel the tears he was crying anymore.

….

Dan had been staying at the hospital for a while, his warm, heated room was decorated with a few bouquets of flowers and fruits, get well cards shelved on his small coffee table.

He knew most of the gifts were only given because of his status.

Somehow, he didn't feel ashamed of that fact though. In fact he felt prouder than ever about it.

He turned to the door as it started to open. Deb stepped into his room, she moved over to him, pecking him on the forehead.

"How're you feeling?" she whispered, sitting down on the sofa beside his bed.

He sat up a little, wincing slightly at the pain, waving Deb away as she thought to move over and help. "Ok." He said coldly.

She nodded, smiling warmly at him. "That's good…" she said, drifting off into thought.

"When'll I be discharged?" Dan's voice broke the silence.

She pondered on the thought for a moment. "In maybe a week." She said thoughtfully.

"The doctor said it'd depend on your condition."

"Oh?" the man said, turning to look out of the window.

Then, a sinister smile spread across his pale lips. "Keith…" he whispered. "I'll have my revenge soon."

….

It didn't snow that day.

Peyton had been hanging out with Brooke a lot, trying to recuperate from losing Ellie.

She sat under the bare oak tree, the grass was covered with just a bit of snow.

Peyton watched as Lucas and Brooke held each other, laughing heartily. Then, Peyton couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Whether it was longing for a love like that, or it was that she still had feelings for the blonde, she was not sure.

Then, she saw a shadow cover hers, looking up, she was shocked to see the man standing there.

"Hi." He put on a soft small, one she was so familiar with.

She stood, reaching out to touch his face.

"Jake?"

**TBC….**

_Peyton kissed him, holding him tight. "Don't ever let me go, ok?" she whispered, squeezing tighter._

"_Only if you don't." he smirked, hugging her back._

_Peyton never felt so at peace for a while._

…

_Brooke grinned at Nathan. "We're friends, right Nate?"_

_He eyed her for a moment, then nodded._

"_Good. Meet me at the beach. Tonight." She tapped him on the chest lightly, laughing._

Hee… sorry about the unbelievably overdue chapter. :X didn't mean to extend it, just that well. I've been busy. Anyway, I'm also pretty sorry that this chapter's so short. But so many ideas for future chapters are bubbling up in my head that I HAD to rush it. Hardy har har? Oh yeah! Don't forget to review, my beloved readers. (:


	14. Silence is a Scary Sound

Hello people of the world! I just finished and posted chapter 13. YAY! Haha. Now I'm writing our dear chapter 14. I'm gonna try to finish it within a month, I promise. That might be hard though, because my End Of Year examinations are coming. OMG! Haha. I seriously need to get my gpa up. Seriously now. Ok anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's called Silence is a Scary Sound, and that song is by McFly, a band from the UK. Happy reading! Don't forget to review at the end!

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. The plot is, though.**

Chapter 14: Silence is a Scary Sound

She pulled him into a tight embrace.. Caught unaware, Jake soon eased into the hug, wrapping his arms around her too.

"I've missed you so much, Jake." She mumbled into his shirt, causing a grin to pass Jake's lips.

"Me too, Peyton." He returned. "Me too."

She could feel herself tear, perhaps too happy of Jake's return. She started to sob, her breathing quickened.

"Hey, don't cry ok?" Jake looked down at her, patting her head of soft curls. "You don't look good with tears in your eyes…" he said, bending down to look her in the eye, gingerly rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Brooke and Lucas turned at hearing the soft, muffled sobs. They saw an unknown male, looking deeply into Peyton's eyes.

Carefully, they moved closer, shocked to see Jake standing there. "Jake… is that you?" Brooke said, tilting her head ever so slightly to get a better look at the man.

He turned, grinning at the beautiful brunette. "You bet." His gaze drifted to the tall man standing next to her, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "Hey Luke." He greeted, moving over to give him a manly friend hug. "You should've told me." Lucas said, his voice held a certain amount of upset in it.

"I wanted to surprise you." He replied, looking questionably at Brooke as she stared at him expectantly. "What?"

She cocked her head to a side, scoffing. "Don't I deserve a welcome hug too?" she asked, more of a statement than a question.

He laughed, hugging her for a brief moment, then backing away from her. Peyton just watched them, too happy to speak. She thought she could finally smile. That Jake had turned up at just the right time.

Brooke saw Peyton smile. She thought she'd never seen her smile in a while, though she could tell that her smile wasn't one of genuine happiness. It seemed more of a smile of relief than anything else. She pondered on the thought for a while, then let it go.

"Well." She announced, gathering their attention. "Lucas and I are gonna leave you two alone now." She winked at Jake. "Have fun."

She pulled Lucas' arm, dragging him away, then waved to the two.

Peyton turned back to Jake, and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Where's Jenny?" she asked.

He went silent all of a sudden, his smile gone. "She's with my aunt down in California." He paused, taking a short but deep breath. "She's been adopted." He shrugged, then looked down at the soft grass.

….

Haley stepped off the stage, grinning at Chris. "Great show, huh?" he said, his cocky air flowing in his tone.

She nodded, full of exhilaration. She seemed to 'up there' to talk, as she ran a gloved hand through her locks. "Awesome." She glanced at him, as she absentmindedly pulled off her gloves, tossing it to an assistant. "Just awesome."

He pulled on a toothy grin, suddenly holding her now bare hand. She stopped for a while, looking at him, hard. "What?" he lifted their locked hands. "We're gonna have many more together."

She smiled, truthfully, pecking him on the chin. Shocked, Chris moved his hand to touch his cheek, that cocky look in his eyes gone as he looked at her questionably.

"You're so sweet, Chris." She whispered next to his ear. He could instantly feel a chill go up his spine. He liked the feeling.

Smirking at him, she walked off, stepping into her large trailer.

He laughed to himself, glancing at her figure. "You're one heck of a woman, Haley James." He mumbled, a cocky smile back on his face.

….

Nathan sat in the small café, watching as his uncle continually flirted with Karen. They looked happy.

That was a feeling he was really far from, but not about to show. He didn't think he could bring himself to making a greater disgrace of himself to Brooke.

_The trick to winning a girl, is sincerity, but moping around sure won't look sincere._

He reminded himself. Sipping his cup of coffee, his eyes wandered around the café. Somehow, love seemed to be with everyone. But him.

He looked into the cup, the thick smell of the coffee seemed to be overwhelming him. He took in the deep scent, heeving a sigh as he laid the cup down onto the circular table, propping up an elbow and leaning against his hand, he begun to draw circles on the small table.

"Penny for your thoughts??" he looked up, almost jumping at the sight of his uncle looking deeply at his face.

He kept quiet for a moment, taking in the fact that his Uncle Keith was sitting across of him. He wondered whether or not to tell him his troubles.

As if having had read his mind, Keith smiled warmly at him. "I happen to be… a really good listener." He announced proudly, sitting up straight.

Nathan almost laughed. "Yeah." He muttered under his breath. "It's women trouble." He said, taking on a more serious tone. "What's with them?" he asked, staring intently at the dark red table.

"Oh… the ever popular problem." The man joked, soon realizing Nathan wasn't entertained by him. "Well…?" he continued, raising an eyebrow.

Nathan bit his lip, ruffling his own black hair. "I was pretty much rejected." He sighed. "I don't think she meant it though."

Keith frowned, knitting his eyebrows. "You think she didn't want to reject you but she did anyway?" he scratched the back of his neck. "You must mean that you think she likes you too."

The teen nodded slowly, trying to digest what the older man was saying. "Well then." Keith leaned in closer, as if to get his point across better. "She must have her reasons. Be patient."

"What if patience doesn't bring her back?"

Keith sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Then you should either try harder, or give up."

Nathan lifted the sides of his lips slightly, as if to offer him a smile in gratitude. "I hope she'll come back I guess." He whispered to himself, turning back to look out of the glass windows.

A car whizzed pass then.

….

Lucas watched as she sat there, looking dazedly out the window, pulling the sweater that wrapped her shoulders closer to her.

"What're you gonna do about it?" he asked softly, as she turned around, blinking at him. "The baby."

She slumped slightly, looking back out at the dark skies outside, the contrast with the inked sky and the satin like snow. "I think I'll get rid of it." She turned back again, looking at his sad eyes. "I can't keep it." She continued, her voice was soft, as if to breach the subject of abortion lightly.

He knitted his eyebrows together, clasping his hands together, glancing occasionally at the brunette. "You sure?" he asked, his voice held a sense of hope.

"Pretty much." she pulled at the sweater again.

He nodded, as if she were looking at him. "Should I tell my mom?" he asked, looking to the closed doors of his mother's room. He knew she was asleep. It was much too late for her to be awake.

She felt herself freeze for a moment. "That's up to you." Her answer was one filled with uncertainty.

Suddenly, Lucas stood, and moved over to Brooke. Silently, he hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. Brooke leaned back into him, enjoying the soft embrace. "I love you, Brooke." He said into her ear, taking in the soft scents of her hair. They smelled of roses. "You need to know that." He continued, as Brooke closed her eyes, while Lucas rocked her slowly, side to side. "Yeah." She replied, holding on to his strong forearm.

…

Peyton lay on her bed, looking on at Jake as he looked out the window covered with plastic blinds, the soft moonlight sparkled into the dark room. She thought he was thinking of Jenny.

She moved over, tiptoeing and kissing him on the lips. She followed through with a tight squeeze. "Don't ever let me go, ok?" she whispered, squeezing tighter.

"Only if you don't." he smirked, hugging her back.

Peyton never felt so at peace for a while, but somehow at the back of her mind, she was wondering if Brooke did what she was doing to Lucas.

The thought burned her slightly.

"Let's get some shut eye, ok?" he said to her, breaking the cold silence.

"Tomorrow's a new day." he said, leading her to the bed, sitting her down, while he himself sat down beside her.

"A new day." she repeated after him. Turning, she offered him a large smile. "That sounds nice."

…

Nathan thought he was seeing things at school that day.

He swore he saw Jake Jygelski walking towards him. "Nathan Scott." He heard.

Nathan squinted a little. The figure was coming nearer to him, and caught him unprepared in a bear hug. "Jake?" he asked, finally coming to his senses.

"The one and only." Jake smiled, pulling at his book bag. He punched Nathan on the shoulder friendlily. "You didn't forget who I was, did you?"

Nathan shook his head no, still trying to pull everything together. "I thought you weren't coming back?" he seemed to finally put two and two together.

"Me too." The brunette drifted off for a moment, ruffling his short, brown hair. "Guess we thought wrong, huh?"

The taller teen nodded, watching as Brooke walked pass at the corner of his eye. "Watching someone?" Jake tried to follow his friend's path.

Nathan laughed slightly, slamming his locker shut. "Let's go." He said. "We'll catch up after class." Just then, the bell's shrill ring echoed through the school halls.

…

School had ended, and Brooke, without Lucas or Peyton to be with her stood, walking down the walkway, her heels met the snow covered road softly, the snow muting out the usual sounds her heels would make.

Without a destination, she sat at the nearest bench, blowing into her gloved hands.

A shadow seemed to cover hers then. Looking up, she shrunk slightly as Nathan looked at her expectantly.

"Wanna take a walk?" he offered, almost scared. She nodded, standing.

Then, they walked in silence, both stealing small glances at each other.

Brooke finally knew how scary silence could be.

"So uh," Nathan started, biting his lip in uncertainty. "Jake's back." He seemed to be trying hard to start a conversation.

"He sure is." She smiled sweetly. "I'm glad for Peyton."

The man nodded in agreement, pushing his hands into his pockets, looking up at the clear sky.

Suddenly, something seemed to strike Brooke.

Brooke grinned at Nathan. "We're friends, right Nate?"

He eyed her for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. Meet me at the beach. Tonight." She tapped him on the chest lightly, laughing.

Shocked at her sudden change in attitude, Nathan couldn't help but say yes to her proposal.

"Won't it be cold?" he muttered, wondering if she had heard him.

Brooke scoffed at his remark. "Just wear a jacket, silly." She smirked at him, revealing that toothy grin of hers.

….

Lucas sat across of Karen, not sure what to say. "Brooke… she's pregnant." He mumbled under his breath, hoping that Karen had heard him.

She took a while to digest what he'd said. "She's pregnant?" she repeated after him. "Again?"

Lucas winced slightly. "I'm sure she's not lying this time, mom." He said. "She's got no reason to." The ticking of the clock seemed louder than ever then.

Karen sat still for a while, then she stood up, walking to Brooke's room.

"Mom." Lucas said, following her. "Mom calm down." He remarked as she silently opened Brooke's door.

"Calm down you say?" Karen looked at him intently in the eye. Anger burned in her stare. "Brooke has gotten pregnant. And you expect me to calm down? She lives under my roof, Lucas." Karen peeved with fury. "How can I calm down?"

"She's probably going to abort it anyway!" Lucas shouted, as if in an attempt to calm Karen down.

Karen froze, not sure what to say. She was after all, an unwed mother too. "Even so." She started, moving towards Brooke's cupboard, pulling open a suitcase and emptying the contents of her cupboard into the suitcase. "She has to go."

The blonde watched helplessly. What could he do, anyway? Karen was dead set on throwing Brooke out.

And Lucas knew that nothing he said could change that.

**TBC…**

_Brooke lit a candle, placing it on the small paper boat. It seemed to light up so much of the dark beach._

"_These boats, they represent everything, from problems to wishes." She smiled at Nathan, who was looking at her inquisitively. "And the candles light our way."_

_Carefully, she cast the boat into the sea, instructing Nathan to do the same._

"_We're setting them free."_

…

_Jake watched Peyton as she slept, her soft breathing was like that of an angel's._

_Then, he heard her utter something._

"_Yes?" he whispered, as if she was awake and could hear him._

"_I love you…"_

OH BOY! That chapter's gonna be my last chapter to write till my End of Years are finished. They'll probably be done by October!

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it quite a bit because JAKE'S BACK! I like Jake. (: but, I'm more excited about the next chapter. It's gonna be great.

I can feel it!

Anyway, now is the time for you, my reader, to press that beautiful button right there, and give me a review. :D


	15. Too Close for Comfort

Ok. My updates are moderating again! (: but I've lost oh so many reviewers. How sad. ): oh well. I gained a few reviewers from last time, 3 to be exact. A lot less than before, but I'm glad I have a devoted reader. :D

Anyway this chapter… it was awesome to write. As far as I'm concerned that is. I couldn't wait to get it rolling, seriously. (: this chapter's called too close for comfort, and it's another song by beloved UK band, McFly. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, do review! It motivates me to write.

**Disclaimer: Well what can I say.**

Chapter 15: Too Close for Comfort

Karen watched as Brooke walked toward the snow clad pavement, looking back at her confused.

Brooke stared at her things, arranged neatly on the front porch. "What's going on?" she forced a small, awkward smile on. "Karen?"

Her eyes were cold, as she looked hard at the teen. Lucas watched from inside, a helpless look was strewn on his face. "I'm sorry Brooke." Her tone was harsh. "You can't stay with me. Not anymore."

Brooke blinked, looking from the luggage to Karen. She thought she felt tears surface. She couldn't seem to find her voice.

She gasped for air, pulling her sweater for a second. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she bent down, carrying the luggage, moving them to her car, one by one.

Lucas thought he saw a tear slip down her cheeks.

…

Jake sat across the tall teen, his elbow propped neatly on the table. His eyes wandered out the window.

"So?" Jake tried to catch his attention. "What happened with you and Haley?"

Nathan eyed him cautiously, he never like talking about Haley. "Nothing. It's over." Jake raised an eyebrow. "She's on tour with Chris."

"So you're single now, aye?" the brunette grinned, running a hand through his spiked trussles. "You were the last person I thought would be single. Good on you, my friend."

Nathan glared at him, anger lurked somewhere in his eyes.

"What?"

Nathan shook his head, sighing as he leaned against his hand again.

"Seriously, Nate." The teen leaned closer. "What?" his voice was strangely sensitive.

Nathan's eyes closed for a moment. "Rejection." He flickered them open again, his blue eyes glanced at Jake. "It's a painful thing, Jake. I never knew."

"Haley?"

"No." he scoffed. "No way."

"Huh?" Jake looked as though he was searching for something. "Not Peyton, I hope."

The dark haired teen sighed again, wondering if Jake was really that dull. "No, Jake." He looked down.

"It's Brooke." He whispered, his brows furrowed.

"She's with Lucas, isn't she?"

"Yeah." He paused. "I just…" he sighed in defeat.

"You're sighing an awful lot, friend." Jake put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Be careful not to get old."

…

Peyton awoke, startled by the ringing of her door bell. "Who could that be?" She muttered, getting up, stumbling down the stairs.

"Brooke?" Peyton stood at the door, looking face to face at her teary eyed friend.

Peyton pulled her in, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong, Brooke Davis?" the blonde attempted, but Brooke just stood there, shaking her head, obviously fighting back tears.

Peyton took a deep breath, stepping back, folding her arms. "Is it Lucas?" she said, upset too. Brooke shook her head in response. "I've been kicked out." She almost whispered, biting her lip, her shoulders drooped.

Her friend pulled her into a quick hug, knowing that was more than she could need. "You can stay here, ok Brooke?" she patted her back, hearing Brooke try hard to restrain her tears. "Don't cry already…You'll get through this no problem."

Brooke stepped out of the hug, pulling on a small smile filled with gratefulness. "Thank you Peyton." She looked up from her feet. "I needed that more than anything."

….

Deb lingered around the ward, looking on as Dan struggled out the bed. He'd forbidden her to help him out.

"Dan…. Come on, lemme help you." He shook his head, like a little boy too stubborn to take a bath.

But Dan Scott was anything but a little boy here.

She watch painfully, wincing as he winced at the pain. She rushed over, only to be pushed away by Dan, amazing how strong he was to push her but too weak to get up on his own.

"I don't need your help Deb. I can do this." He said through gritted teeth, his hand supported himself against the bed. He was finally out.

She thought he hurt her somehow. "Fine! Do it yourself." She replied, raising her arms in the air, obviously fed up with his stubborn behaviour. She prepared herself to walk out the ward, but stopped herself. She knew better.

She turned back, to find Dan looking back at her expectantly. He pointed to the bags.

"You should get those, Deb."

She was quick to raise an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't need my help?" she sounded arrogant.

Dan looked down. "Well this is different. Would you please?"

She laughed, walking over and picking up the blue duffel bag.

….

"Brooke" Jake jumped slightly as he saw Brooke sitting next to Peyton on the sofa. "What're you doing here?"

She gave him a small, meek, un-Brooke like smile. In response he looked beside her, shocked at the multitude of luggage.

Peyton skipped over to him, holding on to his arm. "We've been waiting for you, Jake!"

He gave her a confused look.

"You're gonna help us move these to her new room!"

He looked around suspiciously. "To where?"

Peyton pointed upward. "To the guest room." She instructed. He grunted in response. "But…"

His shoulders drooped as he walked over to pick up her luggage, one in each hand. He grunted as he lifted them up. "God, Brooke!" he looked at her helplessly. "What'd do you put in here? Gold?" he struggled up the stairs.

She shrugged, balancing her large house model in her hands.

….

Lucas sat across of Karen, she fiddled with her cellphone, as if waiting for a call. "Keith?" he asked.

She looked up at him, anger hidden somewhere in his features. "I know you're upset, Luke." Her gaze drifted back to the screen of her cell. "I have my reasons."

"You sure didn't think how she'd end up." He mumbled under his breath.

His mother sighed in response, standing to grab a cup of water.

"I'm disappointed in you, mom."

She turned back, looking hard at her son.

"Of all people, I thought you'd understand."

Karen walked over to him, slamming her hand against the table. She gave Lucas an angry glare. "I don't want you to end up like Dan. I don't want her to end up like me!" There was a brief silence.

"So I was a mistake?" his voice trembled.

"That's not what I meant, Lucas."

He ignored what she said. "You must really regret having me, then. I ruined your life. Didn't I? "

"I'm not exactly in a great position, right now, Lucas." She stared him hard in the eye. "And at least I had Keith. She doesn't have Nathan!"

"You wouldn't know the least of it, mom." He stood, now towering over the lady. "And I'm not Dan." The blond stomped off, slamming the door hard.

Karen shivered for a moment, reaching for her cell, dialing a familiar number.

….

Night had come on as quick as morning had come.

Jake watched Peyton as she slept, her soft breathing was like that of an angel's.

Then, he heard her utter something.

"Yes?" he whispered, as if she was awake and could hear him.

"I love you…" she moved over to hug him tightly, her face was buried into his wifebeater.

She muffled something into his wifebeater, something he didn't catch. He smiled to himself, moving his hand over her curled locks. "I love you too, Peyton."

He kissed the top of her head. "I really do."

….

Brooke stood in the middle of the vast beach, pulling the jacket around her tighter. She clutched the paper bag in her hands, looking around for a silhouette.

She saw someone wave to her, then run over. His breathing became louder as his figure neared. "Brooke." He mustered, grinning slightly. "I'm sorry I'm late."

She smiled softly, pulling his hand. "It's ok."

She pulled them somewhere nearer the water, the crashing of the small waves was a soft motion. She sat them down, and then she opened her paper bag, pulling out a candle.

Carefully she lit it, and she could see Nathan look at her inquisitively. She took out two paper boats, placing one in Nathan's large hands.

He looked at it, and saw his name written in a neat italic on it. "What," he laughed softly to himself. "are we sailing our own boats?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, looking up at the starry skies. She closed her eyes. Nathan thought she looked beautiful then.

Fluttering her eyes back open, she turned to the teen.

Taking out another candle, lighting it, then placing it on the small paper boat.

"These boats, they represent everything, from problems to wishes." She smiled at Nathan, who had raised an eyebrow. "And the candles light our way."

Carefully, she cast the boat into the sea, instructing Nathan to do the same.

"We're setting them free."

Dazed, the two of the watched the boats sail away, the gentle waves and soft winds guiding them along.

Nathan looked back at Brooke, watching as she looked on at the boats, obviously mesmerized. He'd never seen her in such a light. She looked innocently beautiful then.

He took comfort into the thought that she let only him see this side of her. Or at least that was what he believed.

She turned to him, laughing softly as she noted how he seemed to look at her so intently.

Silence fell. Not an eerie, scary silence, but one that spoke of peace. It was a soothing silence.

Brooke began tracing something in the sand. He looked on, smiling as she saw her write his name in the sand. She seemed absentminded at what she was doing.

Nathan seemed motivated by a sudden force, then.

He hugged her. And he hugged her tighter than ever.

….

Keith sat beside a crying Karen, his arm draped protectively over her shoulders. "He's just going through a phase, Karen." He whispered. "It's just that he really cares about Brooke and she's actually pregnant with his kid."

Karen bit her lip, hugging Keith back. "Any man would be protective." He offered.

She swallowed hard. "He cares about her more than he cares about me." She looked at Keith. "I'm his mother!"

Keith sighed. "But it's his child, Karen. Whether or not Brooke aborts it." He paused. "He's a sensible boy. He knows what he's doing, I'm sure."

….

Brooke was caught unaware then. For a moment she thought she would lose herself and hug back, but she didn't. She remembered that she was pregnant with Lucas' baby, and that no matter what she couldn't cheat on him.

She pushed him away, the word written on the sand was at the same time blown out of place by a gust of wind. "Stop it, Nathan." her voice was trembling. "We're friends. That's it."

Nathan looked down at the sand, then at the distant waters, spotting the two boats floating away. He felt his heart ache too.

"And you're not making it any easier for me with the way you're acting." Each word made him wince. "Stop being so selfish!"

He gulped, looking back at Brooke, noting a tear going down her rosy cheek. "I guess that…" he gazed at the sand again, the wax on the candle was melting. "That I was too close for comfort, huh?" he didn't seem to need a reply.

She gave him one anyway. "Yeah." She nodded in response. "You were." She picked up her paper bag, standing up.

He stood up too, waiting to see what Brooke was going to do. "I'm gonna go now." She started to walk away. "Bye, Nate." The last part was mumbled and soft.

….

**TBC…..**

_Brooke paced around before the clerk's table, her sneakers met softly with the floor with each step she took._

_A soft voice broke the monotonous rhythm. "Miss?" Brooke stopped, turning to the soft spoken voice. It's speaker was a middle aged red head, her glasses were stooping down her nose. She smiled soothingly at Brooke. Almost motherly even. "Can I help you?"_

…

_Peyton picked up the phone, smiling as she noted the caller id was one she was so familiar with. It was her dad's cellphone._

"_Hello?" her smile was almost instantly gone then. Worry began to spread across her features as she heard what was being said. Jake looked on, curious._

"_What…" she bit her lip, hard. "What're you talking about?"_

_Then she dropped the phone from her hands._

….

Ok I seriously liked writing this chapter. I'm looking for sophistication in my writing though. My English literature teacher was talking all about sophistication, and I'm wondering how I'm supposed to put that here, really! Anyone have a clue?

I know I said that this would be a nice exciting chapter (for me at least) but the next… will be BIGGER. More things are gonna happen. I know it! Can't wait to get writing actually.

Hmm. Now I forgot what I was about to say…. Well crud. Damn those slippery little devils. Oh whatever. It's time for you, dear reader to REVIEW. Reviews really do motivate me. Seriously now. So press that beautiful button there, and submit a review, alright? Happy days, friends!!! (:


	16. Somewhere Only We Know

Hello everyone…. Ok I don't get something here. Why am I getting like a couple hundred hits but so few reviews???

YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!!! I mean it, now. Honestly, it makes me sad that there're so many hits but so few reviews. It's sad… so this time, you really, really, REALLY have to review, ok. Yep. Anyway this chapter's called 'Somewhere Only We Know'. It's a song by Keane, and really there's some kind of a small link between this song and the chapter, but well. I like this song. (: please review. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh.**

Chapter 16: Somewhere Only We Know

It didn't snow that day, but the sky was dark. Ominous clouds seemed to infect the once clear skies.

She heard someone enter the room, quietly. A thud upon the bed she sat on, and a person's soft breathing could be heard. She didn't turn, clearly at peace observing the dark skies from inside the house. She felt as if she could feel the cold out.

"Brooke," she turned, coming face to face with the brunette. "You okay?" she thought Peyton had sent him on his mission. She offered him a small smile and a nod, her gaze lingered in the air for a moment, then she looked back out the window. The sky was getting heavier by the minute. "The sky's going to cry…" she mumbled.

Jake tightened his lips, taking a small breath. Brooke didn't seem ok to him. She was probably anything but. What with Nathan and Lucas fighting over her, and being thrown out of the house. He thought it hard for her to keep a strong outlook. He put a hand on her shoulder. She was face to face with him again. "You don't need to keep it inside, Brooke…" he said softly. Gently even. "Peyton and I worry about you."

She fell into a soft silence for a moment, grunting to him as if to say yes. "Where's Jenny?" she looked up, thoughtfully at him. He could tell in an instant she was trying to change the subject. The subject she switched to was rather sensitive to him, though.

His soft smile began to fade from his tightened lips. "She's… in California. With my aunt." He swallowed, his eyes shifted to look at the plain bed sheet.

The girl nodded, regretting making Jake feel bad. Jake seemed to sense her worries, rather amazingly. "Don't feel bad about it, Brooke. It's ok." His smile came back. Then, Brooke thought it was one of the most heart warming smiles she'd seen in ages. She felt almost instantly happy for Peyton. She too put on a smile.

"Well," he stood, rubbing his foot into the soft carpet. "breakfast's downstairs. Go on down later, ok?" he said.

She nodded quickly, grinning at her friend. He thought he'd never seen her hazel green eyes shine so brightly in a while. "I will." She replied, her voice was weary.

….

Lucas leaned against the pale wall, gripping his shirt. His heart was hurting again. A deep breath of air went through his lungs. The sky above rumbled. He didn't seem to notice, though. His jeans were stained by the soft, wet grass he sat on. He closed his eyes again. Deep breath.

Lucas grunted, stumbling onto his feet, hand to shirt. He rummaged through his deep pocket, looking for the small container. It rolled onto the floor, stopping as it hit a mound in the ground.

He reached over, almost falling. He got his composure back, arching down awkwardly. Hand to shirt. He gripped harder.

He grabbed the bottle, his breathing was harder. He took a pill, popping it into his mouth. Lucas swallowed it down painfully, catching back his breath. Slowly, but surely, he felt the pain leave him. His hand soon left his shirt.

Looking straight ahead, he saw a young raven haired man look at him. He wore a dark jacket, both hands were shoved deeply into its pockets. He stood tall. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Their gaze stayed for a while, then Lucas shoved the container back into his pocket, averting the opposite's intense stare. He muttered something to himself. Only for his ears to hear.

The sky rumbled again. At the same time, Lucas noticed that the man standing across of him begin to walk away. Lucas scratched his head for a moment, then shook off the notion. He assured himself that nothing was wrong.

The thought of that left him feeling much more comfortable.

….

Karen stood at her front porch. A large umbrella at hand. She scanned the roads and pavements before her like a hawk. She was looking out for Lucas. The sky was a dull, sickly grey. She worried he had no umbrella. Or at least that was what she thought.

A soft wind blew past. She pulled her shawl tighter around her small shoulders. Keith had gone off to handle some business. She wasn't sure what, but she couldn't bring herself to suspect the man, for she loved him deeply.

The sky rumbled. She knitted her eyebrows together, looking up at the dark sky. They looked threatening. Karen pulled a chair over, sitting down. She let the umbrella in her hand rest against the wall.

Her thoughts drifted between her son's safety and his baby. The woman clasped her hands together and leaned forward in the chair. She heard the chair creak softly.

The sky rumbled again. She pulled at her shawl again, continuing to scan the roads. She clasped her hands tighter together, seeming to get more worried by the second. The roads were lonelier than ever.

She saw a figure walk down the road, turning into her house. She stood up, hopeful. Lucas stood towering above her. He was panting slightly. He glanced at her. "You're home." Her voice wavered. He said nothing.

Then he walked into the house. Karen followed after him. The chair was empty and the umbrella she once clutched so tightly rested against the wall.

…

Brooke sat at the table, her hands kept close to her. Her shoulders were hunched. Peyton smiled warmly at her. "Glad to have you, Brooke." She said. Brooke replied her with a smile. Jake watched the two of them from his place. He'd done his part. "Have some tea." Peyton said, pouring the dilute orange liquid into a large cup. She handed it to Brooke, who took it gratefully. "I will." She mumbled, putting the cup to her lips. Sucking at it carefully.

The blonde gazed at Brooke, then to Jake. She notioned for him to help Brooke with her food. Brooke sensed the feud between the two of them, then. "What's there to eat?" she asked, glancing slightly at Jake and Peyton. Her lips were a tight line. "Waffles …" the male said, quick to point to the plate piled with a few waffles. Then he pointed to the jug of maple syrup, and the plate of butter seated neatly beside it.

Brooke grinned slightly, nodding and picking up a pancake and placing it on her plate. She poured the thick syrup onto it.

"Thanks." She said.

Peyton suddenly felt comforted by the soft smile on Brooke's face. It was nice to see her smile. She sat back down.

….

It hadn't start to rain yet. Nathan was roaming the streets. He didn't have a particular place he wanted to go to. He just needed to clear his thoughts. Brooke just seemed to invade them whenever he wasn't doing anything. The roads were lonelier than ever.

He remembered seeing Lucas clutch his shirt. Pop a pill or two into his mouth. Look back at him, with the same blue eyes. He pondered on the thought for a moment, then waved it off. He didn't need his half-brother on his mind then.

He stopped at a traffic light. But the roads were empty. He stopped, all the same. Closing his eyes, the wind was as sweet on his nose as spring water in a thirsty mouth. The sky rumbled. He thought he heard someone scream inside the apartments. The thought of why it hadn't rained yet invaded his thoughts, and he realized that when it would rain, it would probably pour down hard. The green man flashed.

His pace started to grow faster. Then, he found himself at the doorstep of his own empty apartment. He searched his pockets for the key, and fumbled with them. Pushing them into the lock, he turned it and stepped into the small apartment. Closing the door behind him, he slumped against an empty wall. His hands were shoved into his large pockets. He heaved a sigh. The apartment was empty except for the pieces of furniture, and the empty plates at the sink.

He saw the empty counter, and the seats. He was reminded of Brooke sitting there, listening to him speak as his heart wrenched with pain. The thought itself was hard.

He closed his eyes again, reliving the many nights he spent alone on the beach. And not to mention those spent with Brooke. It was like a place only the two of them knew of.

…

Brooke pulled over at the Tree Hill Court. The skies were still a dull grey. They looked heavier than they did that morning. She slammed the door of her blue beetle and hesitated for a moment. She reached back into the car and grabbed an umbrella. Then she walked hurriedly into the large building.

She opened the large glass doors. It was empty inside. The ticking of the large clock on the plain, cream coloured walls echoed throughout the large room. The lights that hung from the ceilings were soft. The area looked slightly dark. She saw the clerk's table, situated nicely near a wall.

She walked over, then, she stopped herself, hesitating. She began to pace around the table.

Her sneakers met softly with the floor with each step she took.

A soft voice broke the monotonous rhythm. "Miss?" Brooke stopped, turning to the soft spoken voice. Its speaker was a middle aged red head, her glasses were stooping down her nose. She smiled soothingly at Brooke. Almost motherly even. "Can I help you?"

….

Peyton and Jake sat at their front porch, a breeze whisked its way past them. The blonde shivered slightly, pulling tighter at the shawl that covered her shoulders. Jake was quick to pull her closer to him, a hand was strapped protectively over her. He began to hum a song.

His voice, to her was probably one of the most relieving sounds she had heard. In a slight trance, she rested her head against his broad shoulder, her eyes were closed, too focused in the soft hymn he hummed. Her hands crept across his waist into a secure hug. Happiness, was most certainly not overrated.

Jake glanced down onto Peyton's hands. Somehow, he was reminded of Jenny. A hot pang arose to his eyes, but he held the down. His hum paused for a moment. Peyton nudged him slightly, as if begging for him to continue. She liked his humming.

He nodded slightly, as if to himself, then he continued to hum. Peyton's soft curls rustled against his neck. It began to drizzle. It was as if the sky had just begun sobbing. Thunder rolled somewhere beyond them.

Jake watched the tiny drops of water fall. "Brooke was right," he sighed. "The sky is going to cry."

….

It'd begun to drizzle then. Brooke shifted her attention to the tired drops of water hitting the glass walls. She gripped her umbrella harder, then looked back to the lady behind the counter.

"Well, uh…" she started, her voice grew softer. "I wanna ask for a judicial waver." Her eyes grew dark.

"Oh." The lady looked shock for a moment. Her smile disappeared, then. She pushed her spectacles back up her bridge. They stooped down every few moments. Her voice too, was hushed.

"Well," she started, smiling again. "you should have your hearing in about a week…" she paused, pushing her glasses up again. "There are no court costs, and you are allowed an attorney."

Brooke nodded in understanding, as she continued to explain the trial to her, and Brooke wrote her name on a piece of paper, which the lady kept in a small drawer at the side of the table, locking it and keeping the key.

She looked back up at Brooke, a thin smile on her thin lips. "We'll call you, sweetie."

….

Haley hugged her legs as she watched Chris working on a song, the studio they were in was cold. Slowly, she reached over, tapping him and giving him the softest smile she could muster, as he looked up, returning a small smile. "I can't believe we're in the studio working on an album." She gushed, scooting over to sit nearer to him. He chuckled slightly, putting his finger to his lips, shushing her as he pointed over to the producers.

They were working hard, fiddling with computer equipment and the like. Haley nodded slightly, biting her lip as she looked over to the few men across the cold room.

To distract them was to bring disaster to your album, Chris had once told her.

The 17 year old contemplated that possibility for a while, then shook it off, cringing slightly.

….

The rain outside was pouring, and Nathan was glad he'd arrived in the apartment soon enough. The rain tore at the skies, howling at the trees that shook with fear. Thunder rolled across the horizon, and Nathan sat onto the soft couch, running his hand around the leather seat for that black piece of plastic.

Finally finding it, he moved his finger over to the large red button, pointing it at the glass screen of the television. The television roared alive, and it's loud voice boomed over the monotonous dirge of the rain.

As the screen flashed in front of him, he slumped into the soft chair, relaxing his toned body against the contour of the chair. Was this life? If it was, it was sure dull.

His mind roamed pass Brooke yet again. Where was she? What was she doing? Questions and concerns swam through his head, and he squirmed in his chair, worrying slightingly.

Then, reaching over to the coffee table, he picked up his cell, dialing the number he knew by heart.

….

As Jake and Peyton scurried indoors to hide from the violent spears of raindrops, a long shrill echoed through the empty walls of their vacant house.

"This won't be a second." She smiled at Jake, scurrying over to the living room, scanning the messy room for that familiar piece of metal.

Peyton picked up the phone, smiling as she noted the caller id was one she was so familiar with. It was her dad's cellphone.

"Hello?" her smile was almost instantly gone then. Worry began to spread across her features as she heard what was being said. Jake looked on, curious.

"What…" she bit her lip, hard. "What're you talking about?"

Then she dropped the phone from her hands.

**TBC…**

Frankly speaking I don't know what's up next. But hey! I updated!! It's been almost a year? Maybe? Either way. Happy holidays!!


End file.
